Kinks of BTR
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: What would happen if the boys of BTR had tons of kinks? James/Carlos/Kendall/Logan
1. Playboy suits me doesn't it?

Okay hope you guys like this-BTR FETISHES Ever chapter is a diff oneshot that has diff pairing of the btr boys and diff fetishes of them. I hope you guys like it, and if you want me to do a certain fetish and pairing please email me on FF teehee! Hope you guys like! Read n review plz!

Carlos let out a shaky breath as he glanced around, making sure there was no one in the apartment. Kendall and Logan were out-probably screwing each other or making out at the movies. and Katie were in Minnesota for a week, and James was probably with everyone else down at the small bonfire pit,hitting on every cute girl he saw.  
It was just enough time for Carlos.  
He gently opened the small trunk he kept hidden under his bed and pulled out the playboy costume he had just bought. He loved it so much. He ran to the bathroom, throwing off his clothes and shoes before he slipped on the thin,silky garment,shivering as it smoothed across his skin. He pulled on the stripy heels and pulled on the rest of the outfit. He grinned at himself in the small bathroom mirror but he need to SEE.  
He opened the door,peeked out to make sure no one was in the room before he stepped out and stood in front of the full length mirror.  
You see,Carlos had a...thing for dressing up in playboy outfits. He knew he couldn't do it in front of anybody, so he kept it a secret and only did it when he got a few minutes alone. Carlos smiled at himself in the mirror, his playboy outfit showing off his body. It was a bunny outfit, a pair of pink sparkly and floppy bunny ears were attached to his head. He was wearing a pair of super short and sparkly booty shorts, the kind that weren't even considered shorts because they showed off the bottom of his ass cheeks, that had a sparkly pink bunny tail attached to the back.  
The top was a very thin sparkly pink camisole with the playboy bunny logo on it. There were cute sparkly net gloves to go with it and a carrot ring. Carlos loved the outfit and loved how it showed off his body. He twirled a little in his sparkly pink strappy heels that went with it. Carlos smiled as he made cute faces in the mirror with the outfit. He had fallen in love with playboy outfits the second he saw this outfit. It was the first outfit he had bought.  
"hey Carlos do you wanna go to the movies-" Carlos jumped and turned around, throwing his hands over his body as James strode into the room. James stopped, his eyes going wide as he looked Carlos up and down, his eyes darting from the heels, to the booty shorts, to the ears. Carlos gasped and dove to the ground, hiding behind his bed. He wrapped his arms around his body and curled into a ball.  
"I-I'm sorry James! D-don't hate me!"  
"Carlos-"  
"I-I had a f-fetish I-I'm so-sorry!"  
Carlos whimpered, waiting for the blow form James that never came. He looked up to see James staring at him,his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Carlos looked in front of him and saw he was still in front of the mirror, letting James see everything. Carlos yelped and scooted away, but James put his hand up.  
"No! Carlos-just-wait-"  
"I know I'm a disgusting faggot!" Carlos whimpered and turned from James to start crying, when James grabbed his hand and brought it up, to rub against something hard. Carlos gasped and looked up to see what he was rubbing. He moaned when he saw James was palming his erection with Carlos' hand. "Carlos, you look so hot in that outfit..." James moaned as Carlos pushed his hand done on James boner harder. "I've always had a small crush on you Carlos, but seeing you in that outfit just...wow..." james breathed as he grabbed Carlos' arms and yanked him up, observing his outfit. Carlos whimpered.  
"I-Ive had a small crush on you too James..."  
James pecked Carlos on the lips before he pulled him up even more, making Carlos stand tall on his heels. James pulled at his bunny ears,flicking his bunny tail and making Carlos blush. James couldn't resist the urge and he leaned forward to flick his tongue against Carlos' ear before he nipped at his lips.  
"do you have any more costumes?" James hissed in his ear. Carlos nodded and tried to pull away, but James licked the outer shell of his ear before he hissed in his ear again.  
"first I want you to walk and model that cute bunny outfit for me." James pushed him away and fell to his bed, rubbing and palming himself through his jeans as Carlos swallowed hard and began walking like a model, one hand on his hip as he strutted across the room, clicking his heels against the floor as James licked his lips. James moaned a little as he pressed harder on his boner and watched Carlos' hips swayed side to side, the cute bunny tail flicking.  
"h-hurry and show me your other costumes Carlos." James moaned. He was getting so hard it hurt. Carlos nodded, before he reached down and pulled a small black trunk from underneath his bed and hurriedly walked to the bathroom. James calmed down a second, feeling his erection ease a bit but then when Carlos walked out, he almost came in his jeans. Carlos was wearing one of the hottest and sluttiest maid outfits he had ever seen.  
Carlos was wearing a small black tank top that seemed to be half of a tank top, but it was tight and fit Carlos. He had a small skirt that was pushed up a bit to show off his gorgeous caramley globes in the back, where James noticed he was wearing a small pair of underwear that just barley fit his ass. He had a small apron over the skirt. On his head was a cute little maids hat and he was holding a feather duster and blushing furiously. James licked his lips, liking how Carlos was fiddling with the feather duster and looking just adorable.  
"got anymore?" Carlos nodded and turned back around to go change into the last costume, and let James calm down a bit. James couldn't stand it though. He WANTED Carlos so bad and at the moment he knew if he wasn't in Carlos the next few minutes his dick was going to explode because he was hard as hell. James unzipped his jeans, hissing as the cold air reached his cock and he thrusted up as he grabbed his hand and began pumping slowly. Carlos strode out of the bathroom, another costume on and no longer blushing. He strutted through the room and twirled. James moaned again and he knew he was done for because the next costume was the hottest one yet. It was an slutty cat outfit. James started at legs, noticing how hot he looked in his black leather platform heeled boots. James whined,his eyes going up to see Carlos' little black thong, which was tight and made the tip of his dick stick out from the waistband of the thong. The back showed off Carlos' ass and attached to the back was a black cat tail that swung a little. James could feel his dick twitch and throb violently under his hand as his eyes went up and saw Carlos had no shirt. On his arms were black gloves that looked purposely ripped and on his head was a pair of cute little kitty ears. Carlos smirked at how James groaned and he strutted over to climb up James body and rub his body against his.  
James moaned and grabbed Carlos' hips, feeling the large boner rub against his dick.  
"c-Carlos w-want you n-NOW." James hissed and Carlos flicked his tongue against James lips.  
"fine whatever you want." Carlos purred and stood up on the bed, leaning over and pulling off James clothes, throwing them to the floor and climbing back over him. Carlos nibbled on James neck, sucking and licking on his neck, leaving hickeys as James whined and groaned beneath him.  
"oh god Carlos!"  
Carlos moved farther down, flicking his tongue out and licking down James chest and sucking on his nipples.  
"c-Carlos stop t-teasing!" James squirmed beneath him and Carlos chuckled, but he gasped when he felt James' fingers pulling at his thing, moving it over and teasing his hole.  
"oh my god, Carlos-"  
"I don't like getting hard in my costumes so I...take care of it before..." Carlos finally blushed again and James pressed his fingers inside of Carlos' hole, happy the latino masturbated and stretched before this happened. James pumped his fingers in and out of Carlos, making him bury his face in the crook of James' neck and moan loudly. "oh god James that feels good-"James pushed his fingers in deeper as Carlos screamed and thrusted back against his fingers.  
"More! James more!"  
James miles before he held Carlos' hips in place, pressing his dick to Carlos' stretched hole. He glanced up at Carlos, watching as he nodded before he thrusted in deep, glad of his position because he struck against his prostrate the first hit.  
"OH MY GOD JAMES DO IT AGAIN!" Carlos screamed as James twiddled his fingers around the cute fake cat tail and wrapped it in a roll over his fingers. He yanked off the thong, continuing to thrust up into his hole and making Carlos scream. James reached down and pulled off his boots, chuckling as he sat up and lifted Carlos into his lap, thrusting hard enough to make him scream hard. Flesh slapped against flesh,screams and moans were heard and James couldn't take it anymore. Carlos tight hole was driving him crazy and he finally spilled his cum deep into Carlos, making both of them scream.  
Carlos loved the feeling of James foreign liquid inside his body, and he saw white as his dick twitched violently and cum shot out everywhere, rope after rope spilling out and hitting James. James moaned and fell back, Carlos falling on top of him, not caring about his sticky body.  
James and Carlos laid there as their breath slowed. James pecked Carlos on the lips before he laid back and hugged Carlos tight to him.  
"so...what does...this make us?" Carlos breathed.  
"Carlos will you be my boyfriend?" James blurted out. Carlos shook his head and smiled.  
"yes yes yes...yes james yes. But at this moment all I want is sleep, you fucked the hell out of me."  
"don't think you'll be able to move for a while sorry." james chuckled.  
Just then the door was opened and James shrieked, throwing the comforter over both of them as Logan and Kendall stepped in and stared oddly at them. They glanced from the cat costume on the floor to Carlos and James. Carlos yiped and grabbed the cat ears off his head, throwing them down to the floor.  
"so I'm guessing you guys are dating?" Kendall laughed.  
"yea now get the hell out!" james yelled at them.  
Logan and Kendall chuckled as they walked out. James hugged Carlos and kissed him.  
"next time you want to buy costumes or wear them, you better bring me." 


	2. He's so hot as a chick

Okay so this one was requested by L.K in my reviews and I just HAD to write it! Thanks for the idea? Hope you like this!

Kendall opened his mouth to tell his mom what had happened that day when the door was knocked down and Logan stumbled in. Everyone turned as Logan stomped in wearing a tattered dress. Kendall's jaw dropped as Logan fell to the floor and he immediately bent down to help Logan up.  
Kendall' eyes couldn't help but wander up up the skirt of the dress when Logan fell,and he resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight of Logan's ass. He felt his cheeks heat up as Logan was picked up and carried to the couch. Kendall noticed Logan looked just adorable with a wig on, but his legs looked hot in the heels. Kendall bit his lip as he happened to glance at Carlos. Kendall saw his face was red too and his fingers were twitching as he stared at Logan legs. Kendall bit his lip and ran to the kitchen bathroom to hide his growing erection. As he closed the door, he noticed Carlos run to the bedroom they shared and to their bathroom.

Kendall couldn't stop thinking about Logan in that red dress,and he felt another boner coming. He inhaled deeply and calmed himself down, clearing his thoughts as his erection went away. Carlos noticed what Kendall was doing and he smirked.  
"thinking about Logan in your moms dress again?" he smirked, but then he bit his lip as he felt HIS boner coming. Kendall sneered at him.  
"shut up you know you were looking too. You had to run out too."  
Carlos crossed his legs as his boner went away,attempting to get rid of it faster.  
"well I know we BOTH have a crush on him so shut up and just drop the matter." Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. Carlos sighed. They both had ENORMOUS crushes on the sweet,nerdy brunette, but they knew he couldn't choose both of them. They didn't tell him either because he got stressed easily.  
"hey...Carlos."  
Carlos looked away from the tv and looked at the couch Kendall was sitting on. He was smirking as he pressed a button the remote and turned to Carlos.  
"I got an idea."  
"okay...what is it?" Carlos quirked an eyebrow as Kendall pointed at the tv. He looked at the tv and his jaw dropped when he saw what Kendall had paused-a sale on woman's dresses. He was yanked forward and Kendall whispered his plan into Carlos' ear.  
"lets do it."

Logan sighed as he walked into the apartment. He was dead tired from exercising and all he wanted to do was take a nap, when he saw something that made him stop and raise an eyebrow. A sign that said "LOGAN" and a big arrow on it was pointing at his bedroom door. He sighed-probably a joke set up by his friends. He set down the damp towel he had around his neck and put down his water bottle before he jogged into his bedroom. He closed the door silently,looking around to see where his friends were, when he saw the bags and note on his bed. He frowned and picked up the note.

Dear Logan,  
Went and got ya a gift.  
Hope ya like ;) -Kendall and Carlos.

Logan groaned and reached into the biggest bag, feeling something silky inside. He pulled it out and his jaw dropped as he saw it was a...dress? He looked into the bags to see they contained heels,some makeup,pantyhose,and a wig. He bit his lips. Ever since he had dressed up as a girl, he had been dying to do it again. But he knew if he did he would he would never hear the end of it from everybody. He studied the dress. It was a knee length,red,halter strap dress. The fabric was soft and light in his hands. He looked at the wig. It was a new one, the color of his own hair. It was long,straight locks and Logan loved the feel of it.  
The heels were black and strappy. Logan finally couldn't resist. He grabbed the clothes and makeup and darted into the bathroom. He immediately pulled off his sweaty damp excersise clothes,throwing them down before he grabbed the pantyhose and pulled them off,making sure he didn't rip them. He slipped the dress on over his head, loving how it fit his body. He pulled the heels on and the wig was set on his head.  
Finally,he put the makeup on,rolling the eyeliner over hid eye and mascara on his eyelashes. He slicked lipstick on and finally stepped back to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see his full self, and he knew the only way to do that was by walking out into his room and looking at himself in the full mirror.  
He opened the door slowly,peeking out before he stepped out into the room. He smiled at himself in the mirror, smoothing the dress down his side. He liked the way it fit his slim body. Suddenly the closet door next to him was opened and Kendall and Carlos stepped out. They were smirking,walking around him before they stood in front of him, backing him up against the bed.  
They climbed on top of him,their hands groping him as he bit back a moan. Kendall smirked over him before he leaned down and licked Logan's ear. He shuddered underneath him.  
"we knew you would like that outfit Logie." "Kendall-nnngghh! Carlos!" Logan jerked his hips as Carlos reached up his dress, fondling him through his pantyhose and briefs.  
"you like that Logie?" Carlos hissed as he sucked on Logan's neck, sucking and biting and making Logan moan even more. Kendall reached down, eyeing the tent growing underneath Logan's dress skirt. He pulled the dress up,and felt his erection twitch in his jeans as he saw Logan's erection straining against his boxers and pantyhose,pre-cum soaking through both and making a large wet stain.  
"Kendall-Carlos-oh god don't stop touching me!" Logan jerked his body and Carlos let go of him to give Kendall a chance. Kendall pulled at Logan's pantyhose,pulling them off before he did the same to Logan's boxers,his dick springing out and making Kendall moan and rub himself through his jeans. Kendall pushed his legs up, seeing Logan's cute puckered hole. Kendall bended down, pressing his tongue to Logans hole and pushed in. Logan groaned and moaned at the feeling,squirming as Kendall pushed in his tongue, swirling it around and tasting Logan's insides. Carlos stared at Logan's neglected cock, before he leaned forward and engulfed him, gagging as the tip of Logan's dick hit the back of his throat.  
Logan kicked and squirmed, though he paid attention to where he was kicking because he didn't want to knock someone out with a heel.  
Carlos bobbed his head up and down on Logan's dick, swirling his tongue around and licking every few seconds. Logan felt himself getting close. Then Kendall stuck two fingers in his saliva slicked hole and he couldn't take so much pleasure at once. He came deep inside Carlos' mouth. Carlos coughed and choked,swallowing half of Logan's seed before he pulled Kendall up, pressed his lips to Kendall's and passed the bittersweet liquid from his mouth to Kendall's. Kendall moaned and swallowed it, before letting go of Carlos and looking at Logan again. He was whimpering and squirming around.  
He looked so hot... Kendall looked down at his cock before he leaned over, opening his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his hard cock before he did to the same to Carlos, sliding his hand up and down both of their shafts, making each other moan. Kendall pressed the tip of his dick to Logan's hole, before he leaned down and kissed Logan, pecking him on the cheek and lips before he pushed in.  
Logan screamed. The pain overwhelmed him though, and as Kendall went in deeper, it quickly turned to pleasure as Kendall struck a bunch of nerves inside of him.  
"OH MY GOD! KENDALL DO THAT AGAIN!" he screamed. Kendall started thrusting faster and harder into Logan, hitting that bundle of nerves every time Carlos licked his lips as he stared at the scene in front of him. He wanted it too. He dove forward, picking Logan up and putting his body underneath his. His body was being shaken by Kendall's thrusts and he couldn't stand the fact his dick was being neglected. He reached down, grabbing a hold of his dickAnd moved until he felt the tip pressing against Logans little hole. He wasted no time in pushing in,listening as logan screamed.  
"NO! IT-ITS TOO MUCH!" he cried but when Carlos started thrusting against his prostrate he bit his lip and shut up. Carlos grabbed Logan's pantyhose,yanking at it and ripping it as he thrusted up. Kendall thrusted down,holding Logans legs up so he was bent over almost in half. Kendall thought he looked so hot,especially in those heels...  
Kendall thrusted harder,making Logan's body shake up and down really fast aw Carlos and Kendall thrusted in and out fast and hard. They were sweating,moaning,screaming and all of it was driving them insane.  
Especially Logan.  
"g-guys oh my g-god I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" he cried. Kendall and Carlos shared a brief look and smile before they started thrusting harder and faster then before, making Logan dig his nails into the sheets and scream. His body shuddered and his back arched as he shot rope after rope of sticky cum. It hit Kendall in the chest,making him moan. He couldn't take it and he spilled his seed deep inside of Logan,Carlos following afterwards. The three slumped and stopped,breathing heavily. Kendall and Carlos pulled out of Logan,letting their sticky hot seed spill and dribble down his legs into his pantyhose.  
Logan groaned and kicked his heels off,before he turned some and planted a kiss on Carlos' lips, then he turned back around and brought Kendalls face up to kiss him to.  
"sorry Logie...we kinda had crushes...on you..." Kendall blushed.  
"yeah we...couldn't resist." Carlos breath tickled the back of Logan's neck.  
"it's...okay...just...maybe I need to start dressing up like a chick more often."

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Puked because of it? Read and review I wanna hear from you guys!  
Btw if you would like to make a oneshot request please DONT HOLD BACK! I want some ideas! I have a few but I would love to hear from you guys! Btw I'm telling you this now-NO ONESHOTS THAT HAVE THE JENNIFERS STEPHANIE JO OR CAMILLE IN IT I DONT LIKE THEM THIS IS JUST ABOUT THE BOYS! Thanks again! -FallenAngelQueen-  



	3. Good grade for a fuck

What happens when Logan is a horny teacher who's likes James, a horny hot student?

Logan sat down at his desk as the bell rang, signaling the school day was over. The young english teacher sighed and sat down at his desk, stretching his legs out under the desk.  
"ow! Hey I'm still under here!" Logan chuckled as he moved his chair back and James Diamond, the sexiest student Logan had ever had, crawled out and squatted on his knees in front of him. He chuckled as James smiled at him and he patted James on the head.  
"have fun under there?" Logan smirked James smirked back.  
"yeah I got a nice view of that crotch of yours."  
"and I got a nice blow job from that hot mouth of yours earlier." logan smiled at the memory from earlier, but suddenly his pants were unzipped and he moaned as James mouthed and sucked on his hardening cock. Logan threw his head back as James sucked harder finally pulling his boxers down and letting Logan's sprang free and James engulfed it in his mouth. Logan felt his dick hit the back of James mouth,making him gag. Logan down,moaning and groaning at the sight of James' moist pink lips wrapped around his thick cock, saliva dripping down it. Logan needed more. He couldn't help as his hands traveled down and entangled his fingers in James brunette locks, forcing James head farther down on his cock. James coughed and bobbed is head faster,listening to Logans moans.  
"s-stop James I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Logan yelled as he shot his hot seed down James throat. James gagged for a second before pulling off of Logans cock, cum dripping down his chin as he swallowed. Logan couldn't stand it. He stood, pulling James up by the collar of his shirt. He spun him around around, throwing him down against the desk. James whimpered but Logan didn't notice as he reached down, tugging on James jeans and pulling them to his knees. He licked his dry lips before he leaned forward, dragging his teeth over James balls. He licked them and listened to James moan as he nibbled on them a little bit, sucking on them and pulling at them before he leaned back and grabbed James tan globes. He rolled them around, squeezing them and listening to his student groan.  
"you did tell everyone you got dismissed right?" Logan quirked an eyebrow.  
James nodded against the desk.  
"Good because I don't want them walking in on us Jamie." Logan then bit done on one of James cheeks. James screamed and his back arched. "!"  
Logan licked James ass and frowned at him.  
"it's Logan when were alone Jamie. I hate being called ." Logan then spread James ass cheeks, and James bit his lip. Logan stared at James twitching pink hole, which was already stretched and ready for Logan. He frowned and flipped James over harshly, listening to his whimpers and gasp as his back hit the desk. He leaned forward, sticking his nose in James face and grabbing his dick pumping him fast.  
"why did you stretch yourself Jamie? Is that why you were trying not to moan under my desk during sixth period, huh?" Logan smiled deviously as James keep trying to talk but couldn't because Logan would squeeze, jerk and roll his dick around in his hand.  
"I-I had too-nngh!" james thrusted his hips up. "I-I was so h-horny I couldn't t-take it!" James dick was suddenly let go off and he started breathing in short erotic breaths. Then he felt cold metal snap around his dick and he was flipped back over. His wrists were grabbed, pulling them behind him. Logan took off his belt, tying them around James wrists tightly. James whimpered as his wrists were tied tightly together and he couldn't move. With a cock ring around his painfully,hard dick and his hands tied tightly behind his back he felt so vulnerable. Logan spread James ass cheeks again, pushing a finger into James stretched hole and rolling it around before he pulled it out and licked his finger. Logan loved the taste of James. He leaned forward and pushed his tongue in,swirling it around. Oh yeah,he tasted so good. Logan stood, holding it hard dick and pressing the tip to James hole. He pushed in, listening to James whimper before he began pushing in more,burying himself deep inside of James. He pulled himself out, another idea in mind. He grabbed James, pulling him up and twirling him around. He pulled James close to him before he pushed his dick back into James hole, from the front this time. James moaned,sending shivers down Logan's back. He grabbed James, pulling him as he sat down, leading James to sit down on top of him. Logan began thrusting up as James moaned and screamed, thrusting his hips down on top of Logan's dick. Logan held one of James legs up, giving him a different angle to thrust into James hole, when he suddenly struck something deep inside of James and made him arch his back and scream.  
"H-HIT IT AGAIN LOGAN!" he screamed as Logan continued thrusting up against the boys prostrate.  
"yes yes! Yes! Oh my god Logan yes!" James screamed as Logan hit his prostrate every time. Logan moaned and looked at James dick. It was twitching, bouncing against his abdomen with every thrust Logan gave to James. James was in ecstasy as his hole was being pounded into. The only thing that was bad was his dick. It was painfully hard, hurting and he couldn't cum.  
He buried his face in the crook of Logans neck, the cute brunette staring at him, before he grabbed James' hips and held tightly, digging his nails into his hips. He knew they would leave bruises on James hips. Logan pounded harder,thrusting up faster with more force then ever,making James scream louder, finally forcing himself to bite onto Logan's shoulder,making him scream too.  
"l-Logan! P-p-please let me cum! I can't take it anymore!" he screamed. Logan was running out of energy, so he took the dick ring off, pumping James a few times before James went over the edge. He shot rope,after rope, after rope of sticky white hot cum into Logans chest and face. Logan opened his mouth, happy of the angle he was slouched in the chair as James cum traveled down his throat. Logan thrusted up a few more time before he ousted all the way in, burying himself deep inside of James and cumming. He screamed loud,his cum spilling from James hole and dribbling down his dick. Logan slummed back, James fell on top of him. They sat there and breathed before Logan pulled out of James, his cum going down James thighs. Logan spun him around and untied James wrists, pulling his pants and belt back on before he held James pull his jeans up, the poor boy to tired to do anything. James leaned against Logans desk and gazed up at him.  
"Logan?" But Logan ignored him,taking a piece of paper and writing on it, sticking a sticker on it and pulling a lollipop out of his drawer. He handed both to James and smiled.  
"you get an A+."

How was it? REVIEW BITCHES! JKJKJKJK LOLOLOL LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	4. Don't break promises

DONT BREAK PROMISES

James stared at his sleeping boyfriend's. Yep. Boyfriends. Carlos and Logan and James were all gay. Together. It took everyone, especially their parents to accept the fact that their boys were gay like that. But nobody minded. They thought if the boys were happy, they were happy.

Well at the moment, James was NOT happy.

He's come home to find out the smaller boys had sex. Without him. They told each other if they were ever gonna do it they would do it together. Logan even made all of them promise. James glared at the two sleeping boys from his bed. He growled softly and his cute little Latino moved in his sleep. He squirmed under Logan's grip and smiled before Logan tightened his arm and sneezed.

James could've smacked that boy. He knew Logan was the seducer, he was the reason they were always being pulled into empty closets or into an empty recording booth when all three got time alone. It had only taken James once to get the nerd addicted to sex. He couldn't get enough.

James groaned and stood up out of bed before walking silently out to the living room, where Kendall and Katie were playing video games.

"Hey Kendall, can I ask you something?" James said flopping beside his golden haired friend. Kendall glanced at him before looking at Katie.

"Go get me a drink please." that was her signal to move her ass out of the room. She stood and went to her bedroom. When the coast was clear Kendall looked at James.

"What's up? You look pissed."

James nodded.

"I am! Logan and Carlos broke their promises. They had sex without me."

Kendall understood how the copper headed boy felt about small things in his relationship. He nodded and glanced up at the fuming boy.

"Get revenge."

James looked at Kendall in surprise.

"What?"

"Get revenge. Set up something, pull a prank, I don't know."

James watched Kendall shrug and return to his video game. James sighed when-DING!-lightbulb! He smirked evilly and stood up. He walked back to his room and grabbed his cellphone before he got on his laptop. He typed for a a few minutes before the website popped up.

"PLAYBOY."

James chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

XXXXXXXXXX NEXT DAY! XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos and Logan were both downstairs while James was upstairs. It was getting late and James had to begin phase 1 of his "prank".

He texted Logan, who was at the pool, and Carlos, who was in the gym, to come upstairs. They meet each other in the lobby.

"Did you get a text from James?" Carlos asked his BF.

"Yeah. Strange it only says to come upstairs." Logan frowned at his phone before shrugging at his Latino boyfriend. They climbed into the elevator together and rode up to 2J. They walked into the empty apartment and glances around. James wasn't in here.

"I wonder where he went." they nodded and walked into the kitchen where two small glasses filled with purple juice sat. A note said "enjoy." they stared at the note,then they glanced at the drinks.

"Maybe it's from Mama Knight." Carlos smiled. Logan gave a shrug and they both tool a swig of the drinks. They smiled at each other.

"Yum. It's good." Carlos smiled his adorable smile and Logan nodded in agreement. Then Carlos felt his eyes roll back and he passed out. Logan felt the same to him and next thing he knew he was on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Two hours and a bunch of duct tape later! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James carried Logan over his shoulder and Carlos was being dragged behind him. They were knocked out from the anesthesia he had put in their cups and he had duct tape and ties their hands and feet together. He put a strip across their mouths and tied a bandana around their eyes. He threw them into his car and smiled. They were still sleeping. He smiled and climbed into the front seat before turning the engine on and leaving the Palm woods.

It took him about 45 minutes to get to the small garage where he has set up his boyfriend's punishment. He got out and walked to the back seat where the two boys were coming to.

Logan groaned as James lifted him up. James chuckled and carries his two boys into the small garage. He set Logan down and Carlos groaned. He chuckled and smiled to himself.

This would be fun.

Logan groaned and came too. He couldn't see, something off was wrapped around his eyes. He was sitting in an awkward position, his feet had metal clasps around them and his hands also had metal clasps around them. He was squatting low, something touching the inside of his leg, and his hands were up above him, on both sides. He whimpered and tried to move or yell but something sticky was on his mouth. Duct tape. Shit. Oh man he was naked to.

The bandana was taken off and he heard a chuckle and lights came on. He blinked at the sudden light and looked up to see James, only clad in jeans, standing over him. He whimpered again as James ripped off the tape.

"Ow! James? What-What's going on?" he looks at himself and realizes he's attached to some contraption. James chuckles and leans over, forcing the nerds head up and roughly kissing him. He then picked up a remote and smiled at Logan.

"You broke your promise Logie." Logan shook his head not understanding.

"Yeah, you had sex without me." Oh shit. Logan knew James liked to do everything as a threesome with his boyfriends. It was bad. James pressed a button on the remote and Logan felt the thing moving beneath him. James leaned down and moved it so it started pressing against his hole. It vibrated and Logan moaned. James continued chuckling before pressing another button and fixing the thing again. His time the tip went into Logan's hole, making the paler boy scream and throw his head back. It continued vibrating and that's when he realized he was clasped to a sex machine.

"James-o-ow.." Logan's eyes filled a painful tear but he grit his teeth as James clicked again and the whole dildo went in. He screamed and raised his body up as much as he could as the thing vibrated and pounded against him. He groaned and moaned and screamed, in pain, pleasure, and torment. His eyes rolled little but James grabbed his hips and swiveled them just as the dildo hit his prostrate.

"JAMES!" he screamed and started bucking his hips. James pressed the remote, turning it up all the way. It vibrated largely and was going so fast, hitting his prostrate, he couldn't help but roll his eyes back throw his head back and groan loudly,a large line of saliva going down his jaw. He couldn't stop seeing flashes and when he wanted to cum he realized he had a cock ring around his dick.

James left Logan there,screaming and moaning,bucking his hips hard. He walked to the other side of the garage where Carlos sat. He was still out. James picked up his naked Latino and pulled the tape off his wrists. He dragged him over to a length of chain hanging from the ceiling. He wrapped the thick chain around Carlos's wrists and took a padlock, locking it in the chain so Carlos hung a inch or two off the ground.

He took the bandana off his boyfriends eyes and watches as he groaned and opened his eyes. He stared at James on fright before glancing around everywhere. His hands were chained, only his toes touched the ground. He also had a cock ring on and he glanced down at his naked body. He began whimpering and hopping on his toes to get away but he just swung in a circle in air and turned back around to James.

He saw James holding a plastic dildo, a vibrator, and some duct tape and smiling. Carlos began whimpering loudly. James leaned down and put both inside his holes. He taped them both inside of Carlos and watches him squirm. Carlos began screaming behind his duct tape and looks down at the other thing James has picked up. It looks like a cattle prod or something. He backs up but can't get away. James pokes his dick. A electric shock goes through him and he screams.

James keeps poking him and Carlos eventually begins crying. It hurts so bad. James reaches behind the small boy and touches the dildo and vibrator. He shoves both in deeper to Carlos's hole and tapes them back down. Carlos tried to focus on something other then the forced toys in his ass.

He notices Logan for the first time. Logan is hooked up to some poles, squatting in the ground and a machine dildo is moving in and out of him. Carlos sees he's wearing a cock ring, sobbing because he can't cum. He's dripping with sweat and he's slumped against a pole, his eyes closed in frustration. He's biting his lip so hard it's bleeding. His cock is erect and is leaking out cum and precum. Carlos let's out another scream as James zaps him in the ass.

James had unhooked both boys just to hook them up to a headboard and their laying on a mattress. James can't help bit fondle his own erection as their asses were stuck in the air, the position they were in was so nice. Their asses are red from James spanking them from the last few minutes. He spanks Logan once more and logan screams as dull pain shoots up his back. Carlos looks at his buddy and feels bad, but the feeling went away as James touched his burning stretched and abused hole. Carlos felt the burn.

Both boys were whimpering and squirming in front of him. James couldn't take the sight anymore. He unzipped himself, letting his hard 11' inch cock out and immediately he slams into Carlos's already stretched hole. Carlos's back curved and he screamed. James pulled the duct tape off his lips and hisses in his ear.

"Scream for me baby."

Carlos screams and wrenches at the handcuffs he's attached to. James holds his hips in a bruising grip and pounds the poor boy hard, striking his prostrate every. Single. Time.

Carlos screamed and cried in pleasure. The pain seared and went away as pleasure replaced it. James rips the cock ring off as he releases inside if Carlos, who gasps and his dick trembled a little as he came underneath himself. He fell down, gasping for breath as James pulls out. He grabs Logan and unlocks his handcuffs to flip him over and makes him sit up. He lifts Logan up and sits him down on his dick, going up and making Logan shriek.  
James started moving up and down, thrusting against the boys prostrate, making him scream and cry in pleasure also. James knew since he'd came already he was getting close. He began gasping and crying and looked down to see Logan's hard cock ready to rip.

The boy may have loved sex but he always finished first. James ground harder and just as Logan was about to cum, he shoved the boys head downwards and pointed his hard dick up, so when Logan came, it went all over his own face and in his mouth. Logan gasps came to a squeak and James pulled out, letting go so Logan fell onto the bed.

Carlos and Logan stared at their boyfriend in disbelief as he flopped in between them. He smirked and shrugged at them.

"Shouldn't break your promises." 


	5. Alice In Wonderland Style

**KINKS OF BTR Alice in Wonderland style...**

Carlos grunted and struggled to release himself from his duct tape bonds,whimpering. He blinked rapidly to hold back his tears as the laughter around him increased. Carlos gave up and sat there,crying. His tears ran down his cheeks freely and more laughter boys that had strapped him in this position walled and stood in front of him,snickering. Carlos shut his eyes.

If anybody knew Carlos,they knew he was still pretty much a child and was easy to break down. One of the boys reached forward and poked Carlos,who cried harder. The boys laughed and turned around to show Carlos off.

"we give you the Latin Alice!" everyone snickered and stared at Carlos,who now just looked angry. He began struggling against the bonds again and screamed on anguish. Why him? He hung his head and cried more.

"hey break it up!" Carlos looked up as he recognized the voice. The crowd had stopped laughing and parted as James and Logan walked through the crowd,coming to stand in front of Carlos. Logan smiled sadly at his friend,but James's fists clenched and he reached down to rip the tape Carlos was free,he stood and darted away faster then anybody thought he could ever run.

His sobs echoed through the palmwoods until he reached the apartment and locked himself in the bedroom bathroom. James and Logan turned to the crowd,glaring hard. Everyone was silent. It had been funny to watch and see what the two new boys had done to the latino but now it was just sad. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I hope you guys are happy." James hissed at the two silent boys who stood still. James hated those boys. They thought since they were in a band too they were better then BTR. they casually punked the boys,who pranked them back,but this was WAY to glanced down to see James's fists were clenched tight. He loved Carlos like a little brother and had always been there to stand up for him.

Logan remembered when Carlos had been bullied in middle school and how James had ended up nearly beating the kid to death. It took three janitors five teachers and the assistant principal to yank James off the kid. Logan knew this would end bad,so he slowly took James's arm and dragged him to the elevator,where they rode up in silence to the walked through the palmwoods lobby,smiling.

After recording with Gustavo all day he was ready to come home and spend some time with his boyfriend. Kendall noticed something was a bit off about the people by the pool and lobby but didn't think anything of it until he got to the was arguing with James.

"I don't think we should tell him."

"oh what and just let Carlos suffer while Kendall is clueless about what happened?" James yelled at his bug-eyed boyfriend.

"look you and me both know what Kendall is like when he's mad 'cause comparing you two,Kendall makes you look like a rabbit. A STUFFED rabbit!"

James rolled his eyes."look but still what are we gonna do? He's just sitting in there,all locked up and crying!"

"I know, James but imagine which would be worse Kendall not knowing or Kendall..."Logan stopped. He shivered in horror and sighed."I don't know and I'm the genius!"

"I still think Kendall should know what happened."

By then kendall was already pretty angry. What happened to his beloved latino? He stepped into the kitchen,startling both the boys standing there."what happened?"They both stared bug-eyed at the already pissed off blonde. James swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"well...um Carlos was pranked on today and..." James really didn't know what to say. Kendalls eyes went dark when James said Carlos had been pranked. James swallowed hard and cowered under his friends stare.

"yeah it was that new boy band."

Kendalls fists clenched,he gritted his teeth and his eyes went black. James and Logan watched as Kendal spun on his heel and walked out the door,slamming it shut. James and Logan relaxed for a moment before giving each other an,"oh god" look and running to the window. They watched the people outside. The other boy band had all gathered,all four boys were sitting on the pool chairs outside. They were smiling and laughing at something and everyone by the pool was just relaxing,when Kendall stormed in.

He stood in front of the boys and said something to them. The one closet to Kendall cowered but the others were laughing. Kendalls muscles tensed and before anybody could think or say anything,the boy closest to him was being picked up and tossed like he was nothing but a rag doll. He landed half in the pool,half out,his torso in the water. He groaned and sat up in the pool,crying and holding his leg. James gasped as Kendall attacked the other boys,each one creamily get away.

Everyone around the pool was screaming and running and in the end,Kendall overpowered all four boys,beating them multiple times submit 's just say the pool looked like it would need a few days of filtering and the concrete around the pool would need to be bleached.

The hairs were thrown everywhere. It was a mess. Kendall stalked out of the pool area and disappeared. James and Logan were gripping each other backing into the window and staring at the door as it slowly opened. Kendall stood in front of them,a split lip,his nose bloody,a few bruises here and there. His jeans were wet with pool water and splotches of blood,his shirt had a medium sized blood stain on it,his sleeve ripped at the shoulder and sliding down his looked absolutely terrifying. James and Logan whimpered and cowered away as Kendall strode in and stared at James and Logan.

"now that's over with,where's Carlos?"

James and Logan shakily pointed at Kendall's and Carlos's shared room. Kendall nodded at them and strode to his room barging in and looking around the dim room,looking for his boyfriend. When he didn't see him,but heard his sobs,he walked slowly to their shared bathroom and sighed when Carlos's sobs echoed through the bathroom and out the door. Kendall grasped the doorknob,furious those boys made his poor Latino cry.A gasp came from the bathroom.

"stay out!" Kendall stopped. He leaned close to the door.

"Carlos it's me."

"k-Kenny?"

"yeah baby. Open the door."A silence followed and something was thrown.

"go away!" Kendall was shocked. He backed away from the door. But he shook it off and walked back to the door and jiggled the locked knob.

"Carlos come on it can't be that bad."

"yes it is!"Kendall was starting to get frustrated.

"come on open the door."

"no!"

Kendall finally smacked the door and growled."open the god damn door Carlos!"

He pressed his ear to the drawer and listened as a few drawers opened and were rummaged through. Kendalls eyebrows shot up. Carlos-he wasn't?-shit!Kendall began banging the door.

"Carlos open the door! Don't do it! Carlos!"

But sobs were just heard and Kendall couldn't stand it. He backed away from the door,giving himself enough room for his long legs. He ran at the door and kicked it hard. The wooden door broke and it fell. He grabbed it and yanked it open to slide in.

He walked into the bathroom to find Carlos sitting on the ground,between the tub and toilet,holding a pair of scissors. Kendall saw a razor on the ground and a box of band aids. Then a few drops of blood. He sniffed when he saw the two band aids on his lovers arm. He sighed but then he finally noticed what they did to his boyfriend. Carlos stood,the wig he wore was dressed as Alice.

They had strapped a blonde wig to his head and he wore a blue dress with an apron on it. But this must have been a sexy Alice because the sleeves were straps and the top was a tight bodice with sky blue fabric. The skirt was the same color and it was short,ending just an inch or two on his thighs. There was a few layers of white lace under it. The apron was an inch shorter then the skirt and it had a black and white checkered bow on it,another bow like that on the top of the bodice. Kendall supposed it was supposed to be between a girls breasts.(1)

Carlos wore black and white checkered stockings that ended at the hem of the skirt. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. Kendall was shocked. He didn't know what possessed him at the moment but he surged forward and tried to kiss Carlos,who shoved him back.

"don't! Kendall! This is embarrassing!" he began sobbing and turned around to sob into his hands. But Kendall turned him back around and held up his boyfriends wrist.

"really? Really? Carlos why? Just because something bad happened?"Carlos sniffed and stared at the floor. Kendall sighed and pulled his boyfriend close,hugging him. Carlos sobbed into his shoulder.

"it was horrible. Kenny everyone laughed at me! I dont know what I did to deserve this!" Kendall was shocked and pulled carlos away to stare Ito those gorgeous puppy eyes. He gripped his boyfriends shoulders tight.

"you did nothing Carlos. You are the most beautiful and incredible person I've ever seen. I bet everyone's jealous that you're mine."

Carlos eyes filled with tears once more and they slid down his cheeks. Kendall leaned forward and kissed them away. Now it was his turn to cry. He held up Carlos's wrist.

"don't EVER do this again. Ever! Understand?" he stared at Carlos seriously and watched the Latino nod.

"I love you to much to lose you Carlos." he kissed Carlos passionately but Carlos squirmed.

"im sorry it's just...I feel so embarrassed!" Kendall sighed and looked down at Carlos.

Now Kendall usually wasn't a boy who did many kinky things in bed. He liked to keep it to simple making love and,once in a hot while,fast fucking. But seeing his boyfriend in that short Alice dress was...really arousing him. He could see Carlos was extremely embarrassed so,he decided to try and make him feel held Carlos's hips and pressed them to his,rubbing his erection against his boyfriends.

Carlos gasped at the feeling of Kendall's erection through his skirt and watched as Kendall backed him into the counter,picking him up and pushing him against it. Kendall began nibbling on his boyfriends neck,finding his pulse and biting down,making Carlos cry out.

"k-Kendall!"Kendall felt something press against his erections and smirked against his boyfriends neck,sucking and biting. He sucked harder and pulled off to stare at the large hickey on his boyfriends neck. Carlos whimpered as Kendall dipped his hands into the folds of the dress and lace,rubbing Carlos's thighs and watching his boyfriend squirm.

"n-noo...Kendall it's-it-it's-"he covered his face-"too embarrassing!" Kendall could see he wasnt gonna get anywhere while Carlos felt embarrassed. Kendall bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. An idea came to mind and he leaned forward to nibble Carlos's ear and whisper in it.

"stay here I'll be back in a second."He ran from the room,leaving Carlos frowning and confused. Kendall came back a few minutes later, a large grin on his face and the costume he wore was sagging on his thin,yet built,body. Carlos's jaw wore a mad hatter costume.

"w-where-?"

"James." kendall smirked and walked forward to pick up his boyfriend and carried him out the bathroom where he threw him down on the bed. He smiled and stared down at Carlos,who looked like fucking gorgeous. He leaned down and rubbed his boyfriends thighs.

"hot. ." he smirked and stared down at Carlos,who whimpered as kendall yanked the dress up. He got it as far as the top of Carlos's ass before it stopped and pulled at Carlos's skin. He yelped and jumped,tears sliding down his cheeks as Kendall stared at the clear white substance connecting the dress to Carlos's skin.

"oh damn Carlos...they-"

"glued it." Carlos began crying but Kendall leans down to kiss him.

"don't worry baby it just means you can keep it on while I fuck you. It'll make you look hotter."

Kendall watched as Carlos's eyes opened wide. He stared at Kendalls lust filled eyes and gave a small squeak of fear. Kendall reached down to pull at his boyfriends elastic waistband of his briefs and snap them. Carlos yelped but Kendall didn't stop. He leaned down and grabbed the waistband with his teeth and yanked Carlos's briefs down and off,watching his erection come out and bob a little.

Kendall smiled and watched Carlos bite his lip. Kendall grasped Carlos in both hands and slid his hands up and down,watching Carlos close his eyes and moan. Kendall smiled and opened the madhatter jacket to show he wasn't wearing a shirt. Carlos peeked his eyes open to see why Kendall had stopped touching him and saw Kendall open his jacket to show off his broad mouth opened and he drooled a little as he leaned forward to run his hands down kendalls chest,rubbing his boyfriends nipples.

Kendall groaned but NO,he was the dominant one. He grabbed Carlos's wrists,being careful of the bandages as he forced Carlos down. He smiled at his shocked boyfriend."not this time Alice." he whispered,making Carlos groan.

Kendall smiled and flipped Carlos over,holding his wrists above his head with one arm. He pushed Carlos's legs open and grabbed his ass hard enough to leave bruises,making Carlos give a large groan. Kendall smiled and fluffed the dress around so the lace covered the tan boys globes like a perfect halo. Kendall leaned aqua for a moment and it looked like whipped cream all over the Latinos ass. He smiled and pushed a finger into own mouth.

Carlos groaned and began wiggling around,making Kendall stop and growl around the fingers he had in his mouth. After deeming his fingers at enough he pulled them out and pressed them to Carlos's hole,rubbing and making Carlos groan.

"k-Kenny!"Kendall leaned forward as a finger was shoved in,making Carlos bury his face in the bed. Kendall leaned forward and hissed sexily in Carlos's ear.

"it's not Kendall. tonight-it's Hatter' "

"H-hatter-?-Oh!"

Kendall pushed in another finger and began pumping them in and out,sticking in another one and scissoring it. Carlos groaned.

"k-Hatter! Pl-please f-fuck me!"

Kendall smiled and leaned back to flip Carlos over again. He hurriedly unzipped his Mad Hatter pants to pull them down to his knees,his boxers following and his large seven and a half inch long and thick erection coming out to bob a little. Carlos watched with joy as he pushed in and Kendall watched Carlos's face turn into pure bliss. He buried his hand in Carlos's wig and yanked it a little. He discovered it was tied on,but he liked that. He stayed still,waiting for Carlos to relax. Oh his walls squeezed him.

"oh Alice!" he cried,he looked down at Carlos to see him groaning. He began thrusting his ass harder against Kendall.

"o-oh h-hatter! Harder!"

"with pleasure." he grinned and began thrusting hard. He kept angling his hips as he did,until Carlos arched his back and screamed. Kendall smiled and fisted the lacy skirt as he thrushes harder then ever inside of Carlos,who was yelling and screaming and digging his nails into the bed sheets as Kendall rammed his hard cock against his poor could feel that burning sensation in his stomach until he finally thrushes in once more and came 's eyes flew open and he came harder then ever,eyes rolling back as his back arched. Kendalls warm cum filled him up and he sprayed sticky white strings all over Kendalls torso.

"oh Hatter!"

**(two hours later)**

After sitting in a warm water filled bathtub and scrubbing the glue,Carlos was able to finally peel the dress off. He went to go throw it away,never wanting to see it again,but Kendall swooped from the bed,where he grabbed both of their costumes and tucked them away for later they crawled into bed and laid there for a while. Kendall ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair and kissed him. Carlos just blushed.

"so Kendall I didn't know you were so into role-playing" he giggled. Kendall ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"shut up Alice." Carlos blushed and tucked his head into Kendalls chest. He laid there for a moment before looking up.

"Kendall?"

"yea baby?"

"thank you."Kendall nodded.

"anytime babe."

"oh and Kendall?"

"yes?"

"next time YOU can be Alice!"

**R&R**


	6. Kitty Logie

**A/n **

**Another Kogan fetish story for you guys….thought this one up when I was sitting in my garage with my kitties and I remembered a video I saw online…um don't ask btw…about a chick who was wearing a plastic kitty tail and stuff….like I said, DON'T ASK!**

**Hope ya like it.**

It was a rainy day and the boys were laying around, bored as anything.

James groaned from his position on the couch. He was laying on his back, his head hanging off the couch.

"I'm so booorrreeeddd." Carlos, who was laying on his back on the floor underneath James. He sighed and blew air out, so it ruffled James's hair a bit. James giggled and reached down to playfully smack his boyfriend.

Logan and Kendall were sitting at the bar, rolling their eyes at the two lovebirds.

"you guys are so sweet, it's disgusting." Kendall chuckled. Logan laughed at the glare Carlos and james sent him. Carlos stuck out his tongue at the two.

"At least we're quiet!" James threw at them. Logan glared at them as Kendall keels over laughing. Logan turns in his chair and glares at his boyfriend.

"Shut up, Kendall!"

"_Oh,Kendall, Fuck! Fuck me harder! Kendall! Cum inside of me!" _ james is laughing so hard his face is red. Carlos is bright in the face with laughter, and Kendall is stifling his chuckles behind a hand.

"S-sorry, Logan, but you ARE loud."

"I'm pretty sure the whole Palmwoods heard you!" Carlos adds in and the boys are laughing once more. Logan is seething with rage and he lowers a bit into his jacket, crossing his arms. He looks at Kendall and narrows his eyes.

"Fine."

Kendall chuckles and wipes his eyes, looking at Logan with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, what?" Logan turns his nose up at Kendall, who frowns.

"I guess we just won't have sex anymore."

Kendall's face falls and then he chuckles, before going serious.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

Logan says nothing but stands up and starts to leave the room. But Kendall quickly stands.

"Right, Logan? RIGHT?" but Logan just leaves the room, leaving a disturbed, and angry Kendall.

**XXXXXXXXXTWO MONTHS LATERXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Logan stares up at kendall, his little cat ears twitching, him flicking his tail, his big, chocolate eyes wide as he grips Kendall's leaking cock. Kendall smiles down at him._

"_Go ahead."_

_Logan looks so innocent as he kisses the tip and begins licking it. Kendall groans low in his throat and begins pushing into Logan's mouth. Logans gags for a moment but takes all of Kendalls 8 inch cockin. He's bobbing his head up and down fast and quick, and kendall is close, the burning feeling in his stomach twisting. _

"_Aw f-fuck Logan-" he doesn't finish as he throws his head back, his body moving back a little and his cock slipping from Logan's mouth as he cums hard. His seed is sprayed on Logans face, most of it dribbling to the floor, landing around and on Logan's hands. Kendall looks down at his boyfriend as his he starts licking around his mouth, clearing away all the white liquid. It's so hot. Then Logan lifts a hand and starts licking it, like a paw. When its clean he rubs it behind an ear, like a cat. He does the same to the other one. _

_Kendall's suddenly holding a leash. He looks down at it and grins as Logan just stares. Kendall leans down and grins, forcing his boyfriends head to the ground._

"_Drink it, lap it up." Logan starts licking the ground, his tongue picking up the small drips of cum kendall spilled. Kendall grins as he becomes hard again. Logan notices and raises once more, gagging a little as Kendall tightens his grip on the leather collar. _

"_Pump it, stroke it." He says lowly, smirking as Logan takes a hold of his hard cock once more and begins pumping it slowly. Kendall growls and tugs the leash._

"_Harder." He growls. Logans hand moves faster and faster and Kendall throws his head back once more as he-_

Kendall wakes up and he's sitting up, covering his mouth as his body spasms and he came in his sweatpants again. He glances at Logan, who is sleeping in his own bed, eyes closed and a small smile on his face as he dreams. His nose twitches and Kendall sighs.

He's been denied for sex from Logan from two months. No BJ's, no handjobs, not even a simple hickey. They stick to cuddling, hugging and kissing. That's it. It went as far as Logan pushing their bed's apart again. It hurts Kendall to know that he upset Logan, and that it was all his fault that he couldn't show the brunette how much he loved him by ravishing his body. Kendall groans and gets out of bed, changing and throwing his sweatpants under the bed real quick. He's been having wet dreams for almost a month now and he feels 13 again instead of 18.

It's KILLING him. Its gotten so bad, he's been having the most erotic dreams ever about Logan. Not just having sex, but dreaming of Logan and tieing him up, beating him and fucking him senseless. It got so far he dreamed Logan had an asphyiaxtion fetish, where Kendall choked him of his air as he pounded and abused his prostrate with his cock.

Tonight had to be the hottest night of all though. Logan, as a sex kitty. Kendall laid there for a few minutes, replaying the dream in his head. It was amazing. He glances over at Logan again and frowns. HE'S in charge, NOT Logan! He was going to have sex with Logan again. And he just knew how to do it.

Everyone is eating breakfast when Kendall announces he'll be gone most of the day. Logan looks at Kendall and stops.

"where are you going?"

Kendall just shrugs and ignores Logan as he continues questioning him. After breakfast is done, everyone leaves and does their own thing, with Mama Knight packing Katie and hers suitcases for the week as they head back to Minnesota to see family, and James and Carlos sitting at the pool. Kendall walks out of his and Logan's shared room, and picks up his keys. His mom comes out with their suitcases.

They hug kendall bye and leave, when they close the door, Logan quickly stads up as Kendall begins to open the door.

"So you're just gonna go somewhere without telling me?" he says angrily and crosses his arms as Kendall stops and glances at him.

"Sorry, Loges, its for me to know and you to find out." Then he walks out and leaves a devastated Logan. Logan sighs and sits on the couch, randomly flipping through TV channels, before settling on a documentary about the human heart. It's two hour later when James and Carlos return, and they flop down beside a dozing Logan. Carlos flips the channel and Logan slurs,

"I was watching that."

James chuckles and looks at Logan.

"hey where's Kendork?"

Logan shrugs and looks down at the floor sadly.

"don't know. How long has he been gone?" James looks at his phone.

"two hours." Logans face curls up and he sniffles.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Kinda."Logan glares at Carlos.

'Well, you took sex away from him. You know that Kendall thinks that showing your love for each other is a great feat by sex."

Logan sighs and nods. Then he leans forward and buries his head in his hands.

"What if he's out having sex with someone?" he begins to sniffle as James and Carlos rub his back.

"you know kendall would never cheat on you. He loves you to much."

Logan sits back up and sighs.

"I hope your right."

Just then the door opens and Kendall walks in, two large shopping bags in his hands. Logan stands up and frowns at him, putting his hands on his hips.

"where have you been!" Kendall just ignored Logan, knowing the act would get under his skin, as he walked into his room and shut the door. Logan's face went tomato red and James and Carlos looked at each other.

"Smoothies?"

"Let's."

They both stood and quickly left the apartment. Logan glared at the door until it shut and then stalked to his and Kendall's room. He opened the door and slammed it shut, glaring at the blonde.

"What's your p-" he stopped and stared wide=eyed at Kendall, who stood against the bathroom doorframe, naked in all his glory, and a lusty look in his eyes. Logan's voice stopped in his throat as he stared at Kendall's large erection arching out from his body. Logan's mouth went dry and he stared hard at Kendall as he stood and walked to Logan. He gripped Logan's hips gently and pressed their erections together, making Logan's eyes flutter and a low groan escaped his throat.

Kendall traveled his hands up Logan's body, lifting the hem of his shirt a bit. Logan's eyes snapped open.

"Kendall, no-"

But Kendall grabbed Logan roughly and threw him on the bed, walking over to crawl over him, trailing his hands up his body, lifting his shirt and roughly yanking it off of him. Logan whimpered when Kendall started on his jeans and boxers, ripping them down his legs and throwing them somewhere. Logan tried pushing kendall off and whimpered.

"No, Kendall, please-" but quieted when Kendall slapped him. He stared in shock at Kendall as he grabbed him and yanked him up, then pushed him down to the ground. Logan stared up, his bottom lip trembling as kendall traced his jaw.

"You've been ignoring me, Logan."

"I-i-I'm sorry-"

He was slapped again and he whimpered as he felt his burning cheek. Kendall gave him a lusty look and reached behind him, grabbing the black bags he brought. He dumped everything on the ground and watched Logan's eyes go wide. He picked up a black object and quickly dropped it, before hurrying and looking up at Kendall. Kendall leaned forward and smirked at him. He used his foot and pushed a few thigns toward Logan.

"Put them on." Logan looked down at the stuff and whimpered, when the back of his head was grabbed and he was forced to look up.

"two months you've ignored me, you can do this for me. Do it!" he threw Logan down and watched Logan sniffle as he picked up the few things. He stared at them in horror, but whimpered as he slid them on. Soon, he was in nothing but a black G-string, fishnet gloves, and a tail attached around his waist with a belt. He looked at the pair of cat ears in his trembling hands and whimpered, but slowly put them on. When he was done he whimpered and Kendall's hand grabbed his face. He was forced to look up into Kendall's dark lust-filled eyes as Kendall tightened something around his neck.

He gagged a little as Kendall pulled on the collar and he took a few steps back, looking at Logan. He tugged on his leash and Logan was pulled to all fours. He whimpered and was forced to look up at Kendall.

"Meow for me."

"M-Meow." He whimpered. Kendall ruffled his hair and began dragging him behind him on the leash, making Logan crawl like an animal. Logan whimpered as Kendall sat down and put a foot on Logan's back. He began rubiing with his foot and smiled as he tugged on the leash.

"Shake your bum, make your tail move, just like a kitty. Do it!"

Logan began shaking his butt, closing his eyes as heat filled his cheeks. He stared at the ground embarrassingly, before Kendall lifted his face.

"Go on, you know enough about cats, go ahead and act like one."

"W-what do you want me to d-do?"

"Be my little kitty." Logan whimpered but sat back on his haunches, whimpering and trying to remember something cats did. He began meowing, purring and trying to remember. He crawled to Kendall, who had began pumping himself slowly. Logan could see he was getting impatient. He didn't want to make him mad, because his cheek still burned from where he was slapped. He began purring and rubbing against Kendall's thigh. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kendall's cock though, because after two months of no sex he was dying on the inside for it. He moved Kendall's hand and, with him watching, began pumping him. But Kendall slapped his hand away and smirked as he shoved his cock in Logan's mouth, slipping between his lips and his cock being grazed by his teeth.

"Come on, be a good kitty, drink your milk."

Logan whimpered and began bobbing his head quickly, eyes locked on Kendall's, who was using all his might to keep staring at Logan, moans slipping from his mouth. He ruffled Logan's hair and smoothed his fingers down his kitty ears.

"Be a good kitty, you have to earn it!" Kendall cooed. Logan looked at him, pulling off with a pop and meowing before continuing sucking Kendall off. Soon enough, Kendall was groaning and yanking out of Logan's mouth to release all over Logan's face. It dribbled down his chin and landed all over the floor, on his gloves.

_Just like in my dream…_Kendall thought. He leaned down and gripped Logan's face, smirking as he dragged his tongue up the side of Logan's cheek, tasting himself on his taste buds. Kendall smirked as Logan groaned and shut his eyes.

"drink your milk, go on, be a good kitty." Logan lifted a hand, and began licking the cum off his hand, like a cat. Then he rubbed behind his ear, like cats do, and sat there, twitching his bottom to make his tail move. Kendall reached down and picked Logan up, hooking his hands under his thighs as he dropped the two onto the pushed together beds. He flipped Logan over and stroked his ears, then ruffled his hair. Logan made more purring sounds and then squealed with pleasure as Kendall dragged a cold finger and his warm tongue down Logan's spine. He reached under and held Logan's hips up, shoving his face into the mattress. Logan whimpered but let out another squeal of pleasure when Kendall used his teeth to pull at his thong and stretch it out, making it snap back against Logan's bare ass. He then gripped it in his teeth once more and dragged the small piece of fabric down.

Now Logan's ass was poised in the air, and Kendall wrenched open his legs, placing his face in between the pale globes, which he squeezed hard. Logan cried out as his ass began throbbing under the skin in pain, and then squealed, his voice going octaves higher as Kendall's tongue was pushed into his hole. Kendall licked and pushed in, rubbing the warm walls of Logan's ass with his tongue, before he pulled out and grazed his teeth over his hole. Logan buried his face into the mattress and whimpered. Kendall smirked and continued down, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin of Logan's balls, then down farther. He flicked his tongue against the base of Logan's cock, making his back arch and Logan scream in pleasure.

But suddenly Kendall had an idea. He grabbed Logan's hair and yanked his head back to look at him.

"now, be a good kitty, and be quiet. Don't want our neighbors hearing, do we?"

Logan nodded slowly and bit his lip.

"Good, good. Now be quiet and I won't…punish you." Logan shivered at Kendall's words and settled back into the mattress, but he arched his back and screamed as Kendall yanked on his tail and shoved a wet finger into his puckered hole. But the moment the digit was inserted, it was gone. He cried out and began pushing his ass back against Kendall's hips, trying to gain some sort of friction.

"K-Kenny! Please!"

A swift and burning pain was delievered to Logan's ass and he creamed, burying his face in his pillow. He needed Kendall _so bad._ But Kendall wouldn't let him take control. He began spanking Logan hard, making the smaller boy scream in pleasure and pain, sobbing as Kendall teased his hole once more and then spanked his burning ass again. He had to do what kendall said to get what he wanted…

"m-meow…" he began meowing, purring and eventually he stuck to meowing. He looked back to see kendall smirking and he smiled a bit. But then he turned back around and continued, shaking his bottom once more and making the tail move. Kendall smiled and curled it around his fingers, bringing Logan's hips up. He pressed his hard cock to Logan's hole and sighed in pleasure, but then leaned over Logan and whispered in his ear,

"you like that?" he waited but Logan leaned back and nuzzled Kendall, purring against his cheek as Kendall began pushing it. They hadn't done it in a while and, despite wanting to fuck Logan so hard and fast, he's patient. He growls and flips Logan over, pushing it harder and watching Logan's face twist in pain and pleasure. When he's in, Logan is still for a moment and then wraps his arms around Kendall's neck, nodding and signaling its okay. Kendall smiles and lifts Logan, setting him down on his lap and sitting back.

Kendall's cock is pushed in further and is pressed against Logan's prostrate, making him instantly moan and arch his back, throwing his head back and shiver as pleasure explodes through him. He begins to bounce and Kendall grips his hips, squeezing gently.

But Logan doesn't want any of that. He begins to roughly bounce up and down, feeling Kendall's cock slide in and out, rubbing fast. Kendall's shocked, but gives in and groans as Logan continues. Their both crying out, moaning into each other's ear and the sweat clings to their bodies as Logan pulls himself to Kendall's ear, licks the outer shell of it and then growls.

"Fuck. Me"

Kendall breaks. He grabs Logan and shoves him down, positioning himself on the bed, so his feet are pressed to the end of the bed. He grips Logan's hips hard enough to bruise, which is what he's hoping for, and _pounds_ him so ferociously, Logans clawing at his back. He's screaming, wondering if he's gone blind because all he sees is white as Kendall repeatedly thrusts against his prostrate. Their gripping each other, the sex kitty act forgotten, because after two months, the stress and anger is out and the pleasure is back. Then, they arch into each other, their bodies pressing together as they both release. Logan feels the burning in his stomach and groans as his own hard cock twitches violently and he release all over Kendall's torso, sending white sticky ropes to his chest. Kendall groans at the sticky feeling and bites down hard on Logan's shoulder, knowing the bruise will definetley show, and then Logan clenches hard around him. Kendall lets go of his shoulder and screams as the warmth engulfs him and his cock throbs as he sprays the inside of Logan's walls white.

"K-KENDALL!"

"FUCK LOGAN!"

Then their laying on each other, Kendall covered in Logan's seed. He chuckles and Logan looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

"W-what?" he whispers, his throat hoarse from screaming. He feels Kendall gently pull out and then his hole is dripping Kendall's cum. He groans and moves a bit to pepper Kendall's sweaty forehead with kisses.

"To think this all started with a dream…" kendall trails off and yawns. Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Dream?"

"I was having wet dreams about you, Logie, all because you refused sex, which by the way," he narrowed his eyes at Logan, don't EVER do that again."

Logan chuckles.

"I'm sorry, kendall. I know I went a bit over board. I'm sorry."

Kendall brightens.

"It's okay I understand."

They hug each other close and press their lips together, relishing in the soft kiss from each other. When they finally pull away for air, Kendall strokes Logan's hickey.

"That'll definetly show tomorrow."

Logan groans.

"Ill just borrow some makeup from James."

"no! please don't cover it up."

Logan looks at Kendall confusingly.

"Why?"

Kendall shrugs.

"Because…I want everyone to know who you belong to." He smirks and Logan blushes hard. They cuddle together and continue kissing, when Logan smirks and looks at Kendall.

"SO tell me…what KIND of dreams did you have?" Kendall blushes and then smrks.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"you'll start dressing up as a kitty whenever I ask."

Logan shakes his head.

"Fiinnneee," Logan groans,"Asshole…" he mutters.

Kendall laughs and kisses Logans cheek.

"Love you Loges."

"Love you to Kenny."

**WAS IT OKAY? I THOUGHT IT WAS! IT TOOK ME A FEW DAYS SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR THESE ONEHSOTS!**


	7. Control Freak

**A/N**  
**Sorry its been a little hard coming up with more kinky one shots lol **  
**Don't hold back please send me some ideas! Either PM me or put it in a review! (I would like a PM better but whatever lol) **  
**So here it is.**

** Control Freak**

James felt like he was the only one who noticed it lately. And it bugged the shit outta him.

Kendall, the most gorgeous thing he'd ever known, was becoming a control freak. Kendall, the leader of the four, the one who used to not care if there were crumbs on the floor, now was the one to jump up and sweep them up as soon as they hit the floor. James sighed as he watched Kendall pick at a piece of lint on his beanie, and then set it on a tissue on the coffee table. James rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend, and secret crush, settle into the couch.

James had a deep crush for the blonde for a while now. But ever since this new facade had started, James was just irritated with the blonde. More irritated than when Kendall was dating Jo.

James jumped over the couch, settling down on it, and putting his feet on the coffee table. He watched Kendall's eyebrow twitch and then he leaned over and gently pushed James's feet off the coffee table. James glared at kendall a little.

"keep your feet off the table, your feet are dirty." he whispered. James rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn, dropping it all over the floor.

Kendall immediatley dropped down and picked each individual piece up, setting it on the same piece of tissue he'd put the lint on.  
James rolled his eyes and Kendall twitched again.

They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before James stood and left. It'd been so awkward between them for the last two months. James stopped. He was in the hallway, ready to head out to the pool when it hit him.

Jo has been gone for two months.

Was this Jo's fault?

James sighed and sat down, pressing his back to the wall. His heart did thump hard for the blonde, but he was okay when Kendall dated Jo. They were happy and as long as Kendall was happy, so was James. He sighed and left to go get a smoothie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, James got out of the shower,after fixing his hair, and went into the kitchen to discover Kendall vaccuming. He rolled his eyes. Kendall wouldn't stop. It seemed he was either cleaning dishes or fussing about dust. Even Logan was tired of him. James strutted past Kendall in nothing but his towel, watching as Kendall turned away when he walked past. He sighed.

Truly there was no way that boy was gay.

He walked into their shared bedroom, stopping when he saw the piles of laundry on their beds. Kendalls was seperated from James's and sitting on top of Kendall's was his favorite hockey jersey. James sighed and picked it up, feeling the soft fabric. He suddenly wondered if it smelled like Kendall. He lifted the fabric to his face and sniffed.

He contiuned inhaling, because it just smelt so much like the blonde. Finally, James slid the hockey jersey on without thinking, grabbing a pair of sweats and throwing them on to go with it. He didn't think about it, not even realizing he wore the jersey until he left the bedroom.

Kendall was now sitting on the couch, flipping through the tv channels. He settles on a girls beach volleyball game. He glanced over at James, doing a double take and frowning.

His face went a little rosey, but he continued frowning.

"isn't that my jersey?"

James felt heat come to his cheeks and he glances down at the jersey he doesn't realize he has on.

"u-uh y-yeah I guess I put the wrong one on."

He looks over at the blushing blonde.

"d-do you want me to take it off?"

Kendall shook his head.

"n-no it's fine."

They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes, before James couldn't help but glance over at Kendall. He was blushing AND sweating by now, which James could see by the growing bulge under his jeans. Well, they WERE watching a volleyball game with girls in bikinis. James looked at that bulge and gently licked his lips. He wanted to rub it, stroke it. Just look at Kendall's, probably big and thick, cock.

"a-actually James I just washed that jersey and I was gonna wear it tomorrow. Could you take it off?" Kendall said suddenly. James looked at him and sighed. He slipped the jersey off, passing it to Kendall, who folded it and set it on the coffee table.

James tried focusing on the screen again, but watching smutty girls wave their too-thin bodies around didn't interest him. He searched for the remote, only discovering it on the other side of Kendall's lap. He leaned over and tried grabbing it, only to accidentally rub against that bulge. He watched Kendall groan and his eyes flickered to James. His whole face resembled a tomato as James sat back up quickly.

"s-sorry James-"

"it's okay dude we all get them." he mumbled. Kendall nodded and tried to pull his T-shirt down to cover his boner. But James couldn't help himself, leaning over and swatting Kendall's hands away.

"h-here let me help." he slowly unzipped Kendall's jeans, watching Kendall's bulge grow out a bit. He stroked the covered bulge, looking up at Kendall for any signs of Kendall's rejection. But the blonde had his eyes closed, his forehead slicked with sweat as James hand stroked the warm-covered flesh.

"j-James-"

"I-it's okay Kendall, if you want me to stop-"

"no-no god- keep going." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

James took that as a good sign and continued, yanking Kendall's underwear down. His eyes widened as that giant,thick column of white flesh protruded out. He licked his lips and scooted closer. He slid his hand from tip to base, watching Kendall squirm a little.

"g-god James your hand f-feels good!" Kendall cried as James went harder. He jacked Kendall off harder, before Kendall finally groaned and grabbed James by his broad shoulders and throwing him backwards on the couch. James gasped when Kendall spread his body out over his. James let out a shaky moan when Kendall fluttered his fingers over his abs, peppering his abs with kisses.

"K-Kendall?" he questioned. Kendall looked up at him with deep lusty eyes and saw the questionable look on James's face.

"James you alright?"

James shook his head, looking back at the blonde with tears in his eyes. Kendall gasped and sat up, yanking the copper-haired boy to his chest.

"James what's-"

"I-I love you, K-Kendall."

Kendall gasped and looked down at the hazel-eyes that he would get lost in.

"James-"

"and I know you will hate me forever but I couldn't help myself-"

He was cut off when Kendall kissed him. He was shocked for a moment, but he moved his lips against the blondes. When they pulled apart, Kendall tucked a few strands of hair behind James's ear.

"ya know why I dated Jo?"

James bit his lip.

"because she was pretty?"

"no, because if I didn't do something during my free time, I'd probably confide in you. Wanna know why I went all freakish-clean on you?"

"w-why?"

Kendall attached his lips to James neck and licked, sucked, and listened to the beautiful James sigh and moan.

"because if I didn't tire myself to the bone every day and distracted myself, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from sneaking into your bed and jumping your bones." Kendall went lower and attaches his lips to his collar bone.

By now, Jame was squirming, writhing under Kendall's touch. He hard an aching hard-on by now, and Kendall's exposed cock was rubbing against his. He pressed Kendall back into couch and slid onto his lap.

"m-maybe I wanted you to j-jump my bones." James whimpered.

Kendall gripped his hips, making James give an airy exhale and rubbed their hips together. The friction was amazing, but when Kendall grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and yanked. James lifted his hips, shaking them so his sweatpants slid off with ease. Kendall threw them to the ground and chuckled, giving a small stroke to James's thick cock.

"commando?"

James blushed.

"I-it's feels a lot more flexibile." Kendall stroked harder and watched James's mouth open in an "O". James suddenly gripped Kendall's shoulders and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"t-tell me Kendall," he stuttered, rocking in time with Kendall's strokes," tell me what you truly think of me."

James grinded his ass down on Kendall's cock, pressing down until the blondes hard cock was pressing against his exposed virgin hole. Kendall groaned, wanting to thrust up inside that heat so badly. He grips James's hips, and then laces one hand in James's copper locks, forcing his head down. They were staring into each other eyes, green meeting hazel.

"I love you too, James." James whimpered and then pressed down, HARD. Kendall groaned in appreciation when he felt the tip of his cock stretch James open, pushing itself through the tight rings of muscles. James whimpered loud, and then he gave a cry of pain when Kendall accidentally thrust up and went deeper inside.

"s-sorry Jamie."

"S'okay." James said through gritted teeth. He gripped Kendall's shoulders and shoved himself further down. When Kendall was fully inside of James, he grabbed the taller boy and pressed their foreheads together. James's cheeks were stained with tears, obviously because he wasn't stretched or prepared.

He kissed his cheeks, peppering his lips with kisses, and then he used his thumb to wipe away the remainder of tears.

"Next time we'll use lube I promise."

James sniffed.

"y-you want there to be a next time?" Kendall nodded and kissed James again.

"be my boyfriend?" he mumbled against those gorgeous pink lips. James whimpered.

"y-yes Kendall, yes."

"thank god."

"Kendall?"

"yes baby?"

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me into this couch-" James gasped as Kendall interrupted him, thrusting up immediately and roughly. He did it so many times, and hitting something deep inside of James, James could do nothing but screech gibberish and roll his eyes back. He finally got a grip and grabbed

Kendall's shoulders, digging his nails deep into them as stars exploded behind his vision. He'd heard rumors about anal sex, but this was AMAZING.  
Soon enough, though, Kendall was flipping them, so James was on his back and Kendall above him.

Kendall continued gripping his hips and thrusting in, it was just at a better angle. He could hit that spot harder, and soon enough he was clawing at Kendall's back, biting into the blondes shoulder, and screaming nothing but Kendall's name.

In,out,in,out. James screeched as Kendall pounded inside of him roughly, making Kendall grunt and moan with each hard thrust to his lover's prostrate. James felt that huge cock slide in and out, rubbing his warm anal walls.  
The couch rocked and squeaked under their weight and James figured he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. His entire body was on fire and his dick was hard. He gripped Kendall's hair, yanking if and making his new boyfriend moan.

"k-Kenny-s-so-close-"

"m-me-too-oh god Jamie!"

Kendall thrusted harder and, finally, he thrusted in as hard as he can, using all of his energy. He saved the best for last, because James arches his back and screamed, nice and loud and perfectly clear.

"KENDALL!" he released, ropes of white splattering Kendall's chest and torso. Kendall's cock twitched and he released deep inside of his boyfriend. He gasped and fell onto James, groaning a little. He kissed james's temple and smiled.

"I love you, James." James wrapped his arms around Kendall.

"I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall scooped up James and carried them off to their room, to take a shower and get dressed.

Xxxxxxxxx

**(later on...)**

Kendall and James were relaxing in the kitchen, drinking some coffee and munching on cinnamon rolls. Kendall had set James,( who couldn't move his legs until tomorrow,maybe) on the counter and was of now, running his fingers up and down the boys legs. He kissed James's cheek and smiled.

"oh how I wish we were in bed right now, so I would feel your legs instead of sweatpants." James giggled and chewed on the gooey snack, sipping a bit of coffee.

They were teasing each other, chatting a little when the door opened and in came the first gay couple of the boy band, Carlos and Logan. Carlos laughed when he saw the two in the kitchen and pointed at Logan.

"see? Told ya they were! You owe me twenty bucks!" Logan groaned and rolled his eyes. Kendall raised an eyebrow at the two.

"would someone care to explain to me what happened down at the fire pit?" Logan chuckled.

"well, let's just say EVERYONE heard you guys."

James's face went pale and carlos laughed. Kendall shrugged and watched his boyfriend drop to the ground and hurrily-army crawled to their bedroom. Carlos laughed and headed after him to tease him even more. Logan smirked and walked up to Kendall, grabbing James's left coffee and taking a sip.

"I'm guessing your not cleaning anymore?"

Kendall shook his head.

"great to have the old Kenny back. Just be glad your mom wasn't here." Kendall smirked and looked at Logan.

"how did you know James wouldve put my shirt on?"

Logan chuckled.

"I saw him sniffing it, so I grabbed Carlos and left. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." he winked and Kendall laughed.

"it ain't my fault I smell so good."

Logan patted him on the shoulder.

"yeah, now go get your man."

Kendall laughed and pushed himself off the counter to go retrieve his embarrassed and temporaily paralyzed boyfriend.

"yeah...MY man."

**Okay ending sucked oh well what did you think? FEEDBACK PLZ**  
**Thanks love u guys!**  
**FAQ**


	8. surprise handjob

A/N

Hi

So this is a requested Cargan from CuteCarganLove. Hope you like it.

Carlos sighed and flopped down on the couch. He was SOOO bored! Since it was winter in L.A, it rain a lot, which meant no running around in the park, swimming in the pool, or any outdoor activites. Kendall was off somewhere with Jo and James was in the workout room. Carlos felt lonely, not having any friends around to play hockey dome or swirly slide with.

Carlos flicked on the TV and sighed. Seemed like there wasn't anything to do. He turned the Tv and decided to stare at the ceiling until someone came home. He shut his eyes and let his helmet come off his head to scratch at it.

"Oh.."

Carlos's eyes shot open when he heard that. He sat up and glanced around, seeing no one in the apartment. He heard it again, a small moan, from somewhere in the apartment. Oh, gosh was the apartment haunted! Carlos covered his head again with his helmet and glanced around. Nope, nothing.

He stood and started slowly walking back to the boys shared bedrooms. He heard the moaning get louder and then he stopped in front of his and Logan's room. He frowned and put his ear to the door.

"o-ohh...god yes..fuck Carlos..." his eyes widened as he heard his name moaned. His throat went dry and he realized the sound of those moans were coming from Logan. The adorable brunette Logan.

He opened the door and came across the hottest thing he had ever seen. His pants grew impossibly tight as his eyes flashed across the sight of Logans large erection that he gripped in his hand. Logan sat in their shared desk chair, sweatpants yanked down to his ankles, no shirt on. His head was thrown back, his forehead and hair matted with sweat. Up and down his hand went, running across the huge glistening shaft.

Carlos watched as Logan ran his thumb over his tip, smearing the pre-cum around. He groaned as Logan pumped harder, and harder.

"God Carlos touch me!" Logan cried and reached up to twist a nipple.

Carlos bit his lip at the sight and reached down to rub the bulge under his jeans. Carlos moaned and then gasped when he saw Logan stop and turn to look at Carlos in embarrassment, his face going cherry red.

He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, resembling nothing short of a fish. He finally seemed to come back and he covered his crotch.

"C-Carlos? W-what are y-you doing?" his face was growing redder and Carlos go see he was starting to soften a bit.

Carlos then decided to lean against the door frame, trying his hardest to make himself look sexy. He gave Logan a half-lidded look and his best seductive smile, watching as Logans dick started to harden a little once more.

"here."

He walked in the room and kneeled in front of Logan, watching his eyes grow wide.

"let me help you." he grabbed Logan's dick and watched as Logan tossed his head back.

"C-Carlos!" Carlos began pumping Logan's dick slowly, watching his friend bite his lip. Carlos smiled and leaned forward, taking an experimental lick at Logan's head. Logan cried out, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. His dick touched Carlos's lips, leaving a bit of pre-cum on them. Carlos couldn't resist, he started licking. He felt Logan's fingers travel up and he gripped Carlos's hair. Carlos opened his mouth as he began taking all of Logan in, pushing down and engulfing him. Logan arched his back.

"Oh,Gooodd...Carlos!" he grunted as Carlos hollowed out his cheeks to take him in more. Carlos sat still for a moment before he started bobbing his head, quick and fast, raking his teeth gently over the skin as he slid his mouth all the way down to the base, licking his way back up. Logan whimpered and squirmed underneath his friend.

"C-Carlos ugh god more!" he started thrusting his hips upwards, pushing in deeper down Carlos's throat. Carlos gagged a little before he pulled off. He spit on Logans dick, before he grabbed the slick shaft and began pumping hard.

"g-god! Carlos! Ugh!" then he arched his back and Carlos jumped back gently, but grinned when he realized he'd made Logan orgasm, splashing his sticky ropes of cum all over Carlos's face. Carlos smiled and stood, swiping a finger over his cheek. He stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked the cum off of it. Logan watched intently.

"that was so fucking hot." he whispered. Carlos smirked and leaned down, smiling as he got in Logan's face.

"I know it was."

"what made you come in here and decide to blow me?" logans face went red again.

"oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact I got really fucking hard listening to you moan my name." he watched Logans eyes go to his crotch and then back to his eyes. He smirked and ran a finger down Carlos's chest.

"want some help with that?"

"fuck yea." Carlos straightened and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside his boxers and yanking out his rock-hard eight inch column of flesh. Logan stared at it and licked his lips, smiling as he leaned forward and began licking around the head. Carlos groaned and placed his hands on Logans shoulders, gripping them as Logan blew him.

"fuck-Logan!" he thrusted a little and Logan widened his mouth just a bit. He began sucking, pulling at the flesh of Carlos's dick. Carlos reached down and gripped the back of his head, pushing down further until he heard Logan gag. Logan reached up, and trailed his fingers down to grip Carlos's balls, fondling them softly in his hands. He squeezed them but was distracted as Caroos tried to slide further down his throat. He gagged and looked up at Carlos with his bambi brown eyes.

"shhh take it in slowly." he began shoving his cock in the brunette's mouth slowly, watching Logan gag a little and then he stopped. He sat there for a moment, making Carlos curl his fingers into his fists as the warm heat made him have the urge to cum. He grabbed the back of Logans head in a desperate attempt, attempting to retrieve more pleasure as he slowly helped Logan blow him. He bobbed Logan's head slowly, sighing in pleasure when Logan slicked his tongue up and down the shaft. He licked it, sucked on it, then he finally got the rhythm down and began bobbing his head quickly.

Carlos groaned, throwing his head back as Logan pulled off and pushed his thumb into Carlos's slit. Carlos gasped and forced Logans mouth back on to his cock, even though it wasn't muh force as Logan was ready to put that huge monster inside his mouth again.

"f-fuckk god youre so hot Logan." Carlos groaned. Logan pulled off, deciding to finish him off with a quick handjob.

"you like that baby?"

"fuck-fuck yes, ugh god I'm gonna cum!" Carlos leaned into it, Logan pumped faster. Carlos cried out, thrusting his hips towards Logan as his cock twitched and he exploded, dribbling cum all over Logan's face. Logan and Carlos sat there for a few minutes, panting. Carlos leaned back on the desk, panting. He looked down at Logan, who was looking down at the floor in embarrassment, his face red and streaked with Carlos's release.

Carlos leaned down, seeing the weird look on his face, and planted a kiss on Logans cheek. He stood, lifting Logans head so he could see as he began cleaning his own face of Logan's cum, sticking his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. Logan licked his lips, then started doing the same, licking at his fingers greedily.

"Hey, Carlos," Logan said in between slurps on his fingers," what was that all about?"

"I don't know, you just looked so fucking hot. I couldn't resist." Logan chuckled as he stood and pulled his sweatpants back up, Carlos following his example and putting his cock back inside his jeans just as they heard the front door open.

"We're home!" called out.

Carlos turned to Logan and winked as he left the room.

"we should do it again sometime."

(that night...)

Logan gasped as his eyes snapped open, and he looked down, letting out a whimper when he realized Carlos had snuck in after everyone was asleep and now had his hand around Logan's dick. Carlos smiled as he pumped gently, before he straddled Logans hips. He continued pumping slowly, making Logan whimper and groan low.

"C-Carlos-Ugh GOD!" he cried out as Carlos began pumping faster. Carlos grinned as he reached down with his othe hand to yank out his own dick, before he leaned down towards Logan with a mischivieous smile.

"you and me are in for a loooong night..."

A/N

Hops you guys liked it!

Can you guess what Carlos has in mind? HMMMMMM? lol anyways thanks for reading.

So like yea bye now.


	9. Ultimate foursome request

A/N

So this is dedicated to Carcarbinks. Thanks for the ultimate sexy request...I had fun typing it.

Remember I take any kind of kinks or just plain oneshots of any yaoi (gay) BTR couple, so please don't hesitate to send me PMs or request it in your review.

Also please review. :P

Thanks :)

Logan happily leaves the library, his empty backpack now filled to the brim with book after book of medical facts or things about the solar system, and he had a few on the structure of the human body. He laughed in happiness to himself before shivering and pulling his jacket further around him.

"Wow, winter must be coming soon..." he mumbled to himself as he glanced around, wondering if Minnesota would get an early winter this year.

He shivers again and then stops, suddenly feeling uneasy. He notices how dark it really is outside and then he notices he's on a deserted street. Oh, man how dumb was he?

He looks behind him and when he sees nothing he relaxes a bit, but still feels tense as he begins to walk again.

He stops when he hears something being broken, like a branch getting snapped on or something. He begins to jog faster down the sidewalk, heading for home.

He stops to catch his breath and tenses up again when he can feel some sort of presence behind him. He goes to turn and look at his stalker when a blowing pain flies through his skull.

"Ah!" he cries out and grabs his head, feeling very faint and dizzy as he falls to the ground. He holds the back of his head as tears pool behind his eyes. He grips the back of his heads it throbs dully, rubbing his scalp to make sure he's not bleeding.

"Fuck, it didn't work that well." he hears a males voice hiss behind him.

"Well, try the other one!" another one whispers. Logan's first reaction is to run, but as he stands up, swaying just a little, hands grab him from behind and hold him down as a cloth is wrapped around his mouth.

A sickly, sweet smell he recognizes as chloroform fills his nose and airways, making his mind feel boggled and confused. He feels faint and then he falls backwards, striking the ground and going completely unconscious.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan opens his heavy eyes, blinking a few times to get his vision back. His head throbs dully in pain and he feels dizzy. He attempts to sit up, only to remain in place.

"Maybe it's just because...of me hitting my head..." he groans. He attempts to sit up again after a few minutes, but by now his vision is better.

Then he remembers what really happened, and he panics. He writhes around and struggles, looking around to see he's handcuffed to a bed, which is the only object in the room he's in. Hes naked except for a pair of boxers and when he sees this he begins crying.

Tears dribble off his chin, dropping into his lap as he begins crying harder. Someone kidnapped him and is probably gonna- he shut the thought out and pulled his knees up to his chest awkwardly. He sobs harder.

He's only 15,for gods sake! He suddenly wishes his friends were here, they were older, tougher, and had even done a few things to count themselves as adults.

Well, they hadn't gone far in a relationship, but- Logan stops that thought,too. He just wants his friends here. He loves all of them with all of his heart, which may be just a tad more than regular friend love. He knew it was weird to think like that, but hey, Logan was a pretty weird guy.

He sniffs and decides to just stop thinking altogether and he curls up even more. He shuts his eyes as the door in the corner of the room is opened. His eyes snap open and he sits up as much as he can, his eyes going wide and his heart begins to pound in his chest.

"K-Kendall?" he shrieks. The seventeen blonde turns and gives him a smirk, then laughs. Logan feels his face heat up as he spots that beautiful smile showing off those adorable dimples, but then he stops himself and looks down, suddenly remembering that he's supposed to be angry.

"Kendall, w-why did you kidnap me?" he feels the bed dip and he looks up quickly, jumping back a little when he sees how close Kendall is to him. Kendall brushes his fingers against Logan's cheek, making him shiver.

"We just wanna have some fun." he whispers as he leans forward and licks the shell of Logan's ear. Logan bites his lip to keep his moan back and he shivers.

"W-we?" he whimpered as Kendall stood, and reopened the door. His eyes widened as his other two best friends walked in, senior eighteen year old James and sophomore seventeen year old Carlos. He notices James is holding a small backpack and Carlos is holding another bag. He looks further, not caring how wrong it was, letting his eyes dart down to their groins, where he notices large bulges straining against their zippers.

James smiled deviously and unzipped the bag he was holding open, reaching in to pull out a little package. Logan swallows hard and watches as James walks over to the bedside, grabbing the sides of Logans boxers and dragging them down his smooth thin legs. Logan's dreamt about this for a while, dreamt about something so wrong but at the same time so amazing.

He whimpers when James tosses his boxers on the other side of the room and then rips open the small package, pulling out a dull ring of metal. Logan frowns and then watches as James trails his hands up Logan's legs. Logan lets out a small moan and shivers.

Then James's hand is on his cock and he gives a cry of pleasure as James begins furiously stroking him, making Logan buck into his hand and cry before arching his back to release.

He gives a cry of pain as James clicks the metal ring around the base of Logan's penis, making him writhe and scream.

"NO! NO TAKE IT OFF!" He stops when he feels hands trailing all over his body, looking up to see Kendall and Carlos kneeling around him and James on the bed.

"G-guys? W-what-"

"Too many questions, Logie." Kendall cuts Logan off by pressing his lips to Logan's, making him moan gently. Kendall sticks his tongue down Logan's throat, hitting all of the places he's sure will have the small nerd underneath him moaning. He's right, Logan writhes under him and moans through small smacks and slurps of the make out.

Logan is panting, not sure of whats really happening as James and Carlos take over his mouth, prodding and slurping, licking all around. He just stretches out on the bed, tryin to control his body as his aching dick throbs for a release.

They all pull off of him, backing away to give Logan a moment to settle. He glances down at his penis, groaning in disapproval because the ring is obviously cutting off his release, the only one he's ever been close too.

It was true that Logan wasnt much of a teenager just yet, he'd never had an orgasm or even a kiss, or anything close to sexual now. He'd only had daydreams about it, not being able to remember his dreams like most humans of course.

But the cool air wraps around his body, making him shiver as he comes down from the small make out high. He knows this isn't right at all, but he loves it, wants it, needs it. He thrusts soapy into the air, begging for some kind of seducing feeling.

Then he groans as his legs are lifted into the air, placed against his shoulders. He's amazed at his flexibility, and then he realizes he wide open for everyone to see. He snaps his legs shut and whimpers.

"Guys, I-I'm not so sure about this."

He hears a few chuckles come from his friends and then he blushes a dark red, yanking at his hands. He's never been so exposed, not even at a public pool or a locker room. He always wore a T-shirt or used a public bathroom stall next to the locker rooms.

It makes his stomach curdle a bit and then their soft, warm hands are gliding over his skin, rubbing. Kendall rubs his belly softly as Carlos and James reach up to tweak and pull his nipples.

"Ahhhh...ah...ha...ohhh..." he moans. James and Carlos pinch and roll his nipples, making them fill with blood and become erect under their fingertips. He gasps and his back arches a little.

"What a slut." James chuckles. Carlos leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to Logan's nipple.

"Mmmmm, but such a cute, obedient one." Logan whimpers again but Carlos shuts him off as he straddles Logan. He leans over and bites him, hard, around the collar bone. He sucks and humps Logan, rubbing his jean clad ass against Logan's cock, giving him mind-blowing friction. Logan is gasping and crying out.

"O-Oh! God, c-Carlos! Please...I-I need more..." Carlos pulls off and grins sadistically.

"He wants more, did ya hear?" he climbs off of Logan and in turn Logan sits up a little to watch as Kendall shoves his legs back in the air. Logan whimpers but then Kendalls pink tongue pops out, runs along Kendall's bottom lip...and then his tongue is on Logan's testicles.

Logan screams in pleasure, nodding his head in a way to tell Kendall to keep going. Kendall drags his tongue up, gliding over the soft skin of Logan's testicles, up over the cock ring and up to the tip of Logan's penis.

He swirls his tongue and Logan writhes. He's panting and gasping, moans tumbling in, mumbling things like "Oh,my god!" and "More!"and " please I beg you!"

He grins and goes back down pressing his tongue to Logan's entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh-oh! Ah!" he hears Logan moan and whimper as he begins licking, stroking Logan's muscles with his tongue. He penetrates Logan's asshole with his tongue over and over, sucking and licking, using his lips to wedge open his hole every now and then. Logan whimpers and then he groans and looks down.

"K-Kendall? Why'd you stop?" but Kendall leans forward- also pushing Logan's legs up further making him groan- as he takes Logans bottom lip in between his teeth and pull it back to let it go.

"You're asking questions again."

"W-well I just don't understand okay! I-I mean I've seen you guys do...stuff with girls all the time! W-why did you choose me?" his eyes glance around the room suddenly, checking for hidden cameras of some sort. And then to all three boys surprise, he begins crying.

"Y-You're tricking me, a-aren't you? M-making a fool outta me, gonna use it to b-blackmail me or something."

James looks at Carlos and Kendall before they all climb on the bed with Logan, peppering his face with kisses, trailing down. They kiss his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead. They each even take a little time to leave a love mark on his neck.

Finally, when their done and Logan is drowsy from the body heat and his lips are red, they pull back and each of them admire their work.

Carlos strokes Logan's cheek.

"No, of course not, Logan."

"We wouldn't ever hurt you like that." James replies, squeezing Logan's leg, trailing upwards to massage and rub Logans hole and inner thigh. The smaller boy trembles and shakes, gasping gently as he tries to keep his mind on track.

"And besides," Kendall tilts Logan's head up so chocolate eyes meet bottle green ones,"we only want you."

"W-why-oh!" Logan's body gives in as James pushes his legs back up to attack his hole, working with his tongue, sucking and prodding. Kendall nips Logan's bottom teeth as Carlos climbs off the bed.

"Because youre so irresistible." he whispers to Logan before following Carlos off the bed. Logan lets out a small sigh of relief to their answers and focuses on the pleasure James is giving him, rubbing and prodding. He cries out and his back arches when the senior pokes and rubs something with his tongue that makes Logan give a guttural moan and toss his head back.

James smiles and licks a line up Logan's cock, making Logan blush as he mumbles,"So beautiful."

He returns to licking and prodding, making Logan cry out over and over before pulling out and grinning. Logan's face is flushed and his erection is aching, throbbing and pre-cum is dribbling down some of the sides. James swipes a finger through it and sticks his finger in his mouth as he looks up at Logan, then follows Logan's gaze behind him.

He smirks as he watches Kendall and Carlos make out, rolling their tongues together and pulling at each others clothes. Carlos's hands dive into Kendall's jeans and Kendall pulls his tongue out of Carlos's mouth to toss his head back and moan.

"Yes, god yes."

"Maybe I should follow their example." James winks at Logan and Logan watches as he climbs off the bed and walks over to them, yanking off his shirt as he goes. Logan's jaw literary drops and drool oozes down his chin as he takes in James's washboard abs, something he knew he had to get his hands on.

He begins straining against his bonds, grunting and trying every attempt to release himself. He wants them to touch him; he needs to touch them. He watches with interest as they share a three-way kiss, touching and rubbing, fondling and tweaking.

"UGHH! AH! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Logan shrieks, struggling violently. Carlos steps away from the make out circle and smirks, leaning over to pull his jeans off and toss them aside as he walks over and lifts Logan's legs into the air.

Then his tongue is inside wriggling, prodding and pounding gently against a spot in him. He's writhing and tears are leaking around his eyes, because he's in so much pleasure, and yet his erection is aching.

"C-Carlos!" he shakes and moves around and Carlos grips his legs harder, digging himself inside of Logan's hole. Logan is screaming and writhing more than ever.

"C-Carlos...oh god I wanna...I need to..." hes panting for breath. He arches his back and then falls back to the bed with a horrible cry.

"Please!"

Carlos pulls his tongue out and drops Logan's legs. They bounce on the bed and Logan is shaking, moving around. Carlos straddles him and touches the sensitive, red erection. Logan bites his lip and attempts not to scream as Carlos moves the thick column of flesh around.

"Mmm so hot."

"P-please...let me release..." Logan is full on sobbing by now a Carlos runs himself yet again against Logan's erection-he's obsessed with it. He smiles when Kendall and James come up behind him and begin climbing on the bed with him. James is holding the bags again and he passes one to Carlos.

"Oh, baby," James whispers,"We're just getting started."

Logan whimpers and then throws his head back as Kendall strokes his erection a few times and then stops. He hears a small click and glances up to see that his handcuffs are removed. He immediately sits up, knocking everyone back a bit as he fumbles for the ring around his penis.

He shrieks when he's grabbed and flipped over, his arms being forcefully pulled behind his back. He flails around.

"No! No, not again! Please!" he screams as his arms are tied behind his back with something soft. He hangs his head in sadness as hes sat up once his knees, then turned around. James presses logans back to his chest, making Logan moan gently as he feels the warm hard skin of James's abs pressed against him.

"You excited?" James whispers in his ear.

"I-I don't know...should I be?"

"Yes...very excited." James whispers before sticking his tongue out to drag it around Logan's ear, licking the shell of his ear before James nips it.

"O-ow..." Logan whispers. But in fact it's amazing. He doesn't understand any of this right now, but all he can think about is the amazing feeling of whatever their doing to his body, their soft skin, and the pheromones drifting through the air.

Then Carlos reaches into one of the bags and pulls out something with a devilish smirk. Logan watches as he brings it close and then his eyes widen when he realizes what it might be for.

Carlos rubs his throat with a finger and smiles. Logan cringes at the amazing and ticklish feeling that also is making him more aroused.

"Open wide."

"No! No, Carlos! Please d-" he's cut off as the ball gag is shoved into his mouth and he's forced to bite down around it, as Carlos secures it behind his head. He begins writhing in James arms, who holds him tighter.

"Don't be like that, baby. Just relax...you'll enjoy it." Logan tried relaxing, gently he let his body calm down and then he realized he was even more drowsier than before.

James lies Logan slowly back on the bed as he reaches into the bag himself and yanks out the pink smooth tube, turning it on. It buzzes slowly in his hand as he holds the end and drags it down Logan's body, starting at the throat. He drags the vibrator down, circling and pressing in Logan's nipples before going further, relishing in the beautiful cries and moans escaping past the large ball gag.

They all look at Logan eagerly when James runs the vibrator against his cock, watching it twitch in eagerness. Drool runs down Logan's chin, dribbling off onto his neck. Tears of pleasure and eager follow, mixing into the wet mess. Logan screams through his ball gag and humps the air awkwardly, his arms being folded against each other behind his back, making him lie even more awkwardly.

"Someone's excited." Kendall chuckles, earning a glare from Logan as James moves the vibrator further,pleasuring Logan's testicles now.

By now Carlos and Kendall are palming their own erections as Logan's eyes roll back in pleasure, his body writhing as he continues to have his body pleasures by the sex toy. Then their sliding across the bed to meet James warm body. Kendall glides up his body as Carlos goes lower.

"Oh...oh...g-guys remember what we're here for." James hisses, nodding at the drowsy Logan, whose eyes are squeezed shut as he drifts in the clouds. Kendall tugs James face to meet his. Their lips collide and then James is kind of forgetting Logan. He feels Carlos sucking his hard erection through the fabric of his boxers. He groans and lets his head loll back as Kendall grabs his face and takes control of the kiss.

Their all interrupted.

"HMMM! MMFFF! FFFSSSSHMMMM!" they all whip their heads towards the little brunette on the bed, who's leaning painfully on his arms, sitting up to glare at them all.

James chuckles and turns the vibrator on high before pressing it to Logan's slick entrance.

He lets out a little squeak and then he's being forced to lie down as Kendall and Carlos sit on either sides of him, leaning over to hold one of his legs up. He wriggles around but can't escape their grasp.

"You ready, baby?" Logan shakes his head. He's never been touched there, not even by himself. Then James pushes the vibrator in and it's nothing but pure ecstasy as he shrieks.

He's writhing around once more, desperate to get free and tug the ring off. He wants to release so bad, the vibrations from the toy pressing deep into his prostate, something he studied for fantasies of being in a medical career.

But who knew? He screams over and over again, his eyes rolling back as white fills his vision. He arches his back off the bed and continues with humping the air, desperate for some kind of friction to his throbbing, twitching mess in between his legs.

He screams a little louder and looks at his friends with begging eyes.

"Okay, i think its my turn, James."

They just shake their heads at poor Logan and chuckle as James removes the now slick vibrator.

Kendall stands up and takes his place, reaching into the bag once more and whipping out something Logan should really scream at.

"It's 13 inches...took forever to find it, but hell I bet it's worth it to watch you fuck yourself on this thing." Kendall smirks as his tongue glides down the plastic side of the dildo. He takes as much as he can down his throat and slicks it up a bit more as he brings it towards Logan's entrance.

Logan is freaking out, squirming and writhing around. He continues to try and put his legs down but it's no use. He stares at the 13 inches in fear, only thinking of how many stitches he'll need when the ordeal is over.

Kendall inserts it slowly, watching Logan's eyes squeeze shut in pain. Kendall eases it in more and then he watches as tears of pain fall off Logan's face. He pulls it out and looks at his friends hesitantly.

"Maybe...maybe I can show him how good it really feels." he mumbles, before leaning down to pull his boxers off. His erection sways free and Logan stares at it with wide eyes.

He's amazed at his friends length, watching the blonde stroke his huge column of flesh before he kneels on the bed and starts sucking on his fingers.

Logan's confused by now. Werent they doing it to him? Not that he wanted the huge toy to take his virginity, but he was still curious. He watches as Kendall shifts on the bed and then hes lying down on his back, his ass facing Logan's. He trails his wet fingers down to his own opening and pushes them in, pounding his fingers in out and out.

James appears beside him and sticks his own fingers in, all of them watching as James and Kendall's fingers pound his ass together, their tongues rubbing against the others in a heated make out.

Logan groans at the hotness of the make out, making him more aroused as Carlos nibbles and sucks on his skin, pinching his nipples.

"Just watching gets you horny doesn't it?" Carlos whispers into Logan's ear, sending goosebumps down the paper boys body as he watches the blonde and copper haired boy, who are both basically fist-fucking the blondes ass.

Then they stop and Kendall pulls out their hands, replacing it with one end of the dildo. He pushes in the toy and tosses his head back in pleasure, panting as the huge toy sinks in and hits his own sweet spot. He pounds that area with the toy, panting and mumbling incoherent words to himself.

Then he's being slid further onto the bed, looking up to watch as James moves the dildo, twisting it (making it move inside of Kendall, not that he minded as he screamed louder) and pressing it to Logan's entrance once more.

Logan, on the other hand, was interrupted from the hot scene as Carlos was now fingering him. He stretched open the drowsy boys hole as Kendall pressed it into him. Carlos raised Logan up a bit and let him sink down until his pelvis touched Kendalls, grimacing at the cry that broke from Logan's throat.

They all waited a few moments, watching Logan writhe gently as he tried to adjust to the thick toy inside of him. It was pleasuring him and hurting him at the same time, but all he could focus on is the pain.

He feels a large soft hand rub his leg and he looks up to see James's comforting eyes.

"Just relax, let your body get used to it, and then it'll feel great. I promise."

Logan nods gently and let's his body go, relaxing around the toy and focusing on the pleasure. Then it's pounding inside of him, going upward as he thrusts his hips down, repeatedly. He wants to come so bad.

Nothing but white fills his vision as he repeatedly pounds his sweet spot. Then hes pushed onto his back, flipped onto his stomach as they all pleasure him, fucking him with the toy over and over.

Drool runs out of his mouth as he moans and screams past the ball gag, then he let's out another scream as a burning pain appears on his backside. Then it's there again, and again!

He looks behind him as Kendall spanks him, slapping his hand against Logan's pale flesh, turning it red. He grips Logan's ass cheeks and digs his fingers in as Carlos continually spanks his other side over and over.

"What a slut, look at you, moaning for more." he smirks and slaps Logan's backside again, making Logan cry out. A slut? Him? No! He didn't ask for this, t-this was basically rape! They forced him to do it! Oh, but what was that saying people used? It's not rape of you like it? He didn't know but all he could do was sob gently as he hissed horrid names at him and spanked him over and over.

James pulled the toy out and Logan hissed before sniffling. He continued crying. Then he felt hands on the back of his head, messing with the rope secured to the ball gag. It was removed and he moved his sore muscles around, before shutting his mouth and sniffling. He wiggled his ass slowly.

"Just get it over with." he whispered.

He gasped when they lifted him up, settling him on his legs and rubbing his back side, resting him on their thighs so he hovered above the bed.

Kendall stroked his face as James kissed his cheek over and over, Carlos continuing with kissing his throat and shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?"

The stain on the sheet suddenly became interesting. Logan couldn't meet their eyes.

Would they laugh at him?

"B-because I'm not a slut!" he whispered.

Might as well get it over with.

He groaned when he felt Kendall gently nibbling on his ear.

"Yes you are."

"Not to anyone else." James whispered as he leaned up to take his boxers off. Logan whimpers and gasps at his friends large size, suddenly making him feel subconscious of his own size.

"Only us." Carlos whispers, doing the same as James, making Logan feel even more subconscious as he drools at his friends large erections.

"You're OUR slut, Logie. You belong to US and only us!"

"b-but those o-other names-"

"Mmm like you weren't moaning like a whore." James whispered, sucking on Logan's skin to prove his point as Logan let out a choked moan.

"I-I-"

"It's just foreplay, Logan. We already told you we aren't gonna hurt you." Kendall gave Logan a sincere smile and Logan trusted it, leaning forward to peck Kendall on the lips.

"I'm yours then. S-show me I'm yours."

"Gladly." they all said. Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder as he was raised a bit more, their hands going down as they each pushed a finger in. He groaned and then have an even deeper moan when they grabbed his hair and yanked it back, sticking their tongues down his throat.

They hit all his sensitive spots as he thruster down on their fingers, making them push in more fingers as he continued to pound his prostate.

"Mmmmrrrrhhh!" he moaned as they made out. They all yanked their tongues out of Logan's mouth, making him whimper at the loss. They gave the smaller boy an odd look.

"What?"

Logan growled and leaned forward to moan and bounce harder on their fists as they aroused him even more, making his cock bounce, dribbling pre-cum everywhere.

"I said, MORE!" he shrieked, bouncing faster and faster. They all grinned and pushed him away, pulling their hands out of his slick and gaping hole, making him shake his head and whimper.

"NO! No I want it! GIVE IT TO ME!" he screamed, kicking his legs like a child. James picked him up and laid underneath him, undoing it bonds at the same time. Kendall climbed above him, positioning his cock at Logan's entrance, James doing the same. Logan looked at them and then panted out,

"Take me, just take my fucking innocence already." Kendall smiled as Logan blushed, embarrassed of using such bad words. James groaned.

"Talk dirty baby." Logan screamed in pleasure as they started pounding him.

"Y-yes! Yes! Oh god yes! F-f-f-" he quiets a little but when James encourages him again he screams it out.

"FUCK! YES! HARDER! HARDER!" hes panting and sobbing with pleasure as James and Kendall's dicks slide in and out of him. He gasps when something thick and wet touches his lips and he opens his eyes to see Carlos laying over him, his hips in Logan's face.

Logan grabs Carlos's hips, suddenly thankful of the freedom James has given him, as he pulls Carlos's dick in his mouth. He slowly bobs his head, making the latino boy moan. Logan's hips move up and down as he humps Kendall's body, Carlos doing the same with his own hips as he thrusts in and out of Logan's mouth.

"O-oh god! Guys! Oh god!" James screams.

Kendall's screaming too.

"Yes, yes fuck yes so good!"

"Mmmm Logie yes!" Carlos screams. Carlos reaches down between the sweating mess of all the boys as he rips the cock ring off of Logan, making him pull his cock out of his mouth and scream.

"OH GOD!"

Logan's hand works furiously over Carlos's cock as he brings him to his full release, screaming at the same time as James and Kendall pound faster, moaning and grunting as their coming to their own release.

"YES! YES! YES FUCK FUCK OH GOD, IM GONNA" Kendall cries.

"OH GOD ME TOO!" James yells.

"AHHH!" Carlos screams.

"MAKE ME COME!" Logan cries as Kendall and James arch into him, spilling their cum, making him spill out in small waves down Logan's body and over the bed, streaking his back and pelvic area. Carlos screams as his hips thrust in all directions as he jizzes, his own mess covering Logan's face.

Since Logan wore a cock ring, his orgasm is delayed a few seconds longer. Kendall leans back a little as Logans back arches into the air. His first orgasm makes his eyes roll back, his mouth forming an "O" as he screams. His cock twitches and Logan watches as Kendall whispers.

"So beautiful."

"Amazing." Carlos says.

"Love it." James whispers in a hushed tone. And then he's coming everywhere, splattering his own body as well as Kendall's torso and Carlos backside, as the Latino boy now rested on his chest.

He arched into the orgasm and then his eyes roll back as he faints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Logan wakes up, he's in his room in his bed.

He glances around.

It was all a dream.

He gives a sad sigh and looks down, frowning in the dark when he realizes he's...naked? Well his torso is but he checks and gives a soft sigh when he realizes he has boxers covering him. But still unlike him to sleep in boxers. He rubs his face and his eyes go wide open.

And hes covered in some dry substance.

He smells it slowly and gasps when he recognizes the bitter sweet smell.

"But-"

"oh he's awake!" a small voice says from across the room, startling him. He feels lips against his, but only just a peck. Then another and another small peck on the lips as all three boys kiss him goodnight and walk to his window, all of them fully dressed.

They open the window and climb out onto the roof, sneaking out down his tree. Kendall turns a blows a kiss to him, making him blush in the moonlit room.

"Goodnight Logie-bear. Hope you had...fun. Call us if you ever wanna...hang out again." he winks at Logan before jumping onto a branch, shutting the window behind him.

Logan pulls a giddy smile and touches his lips, feeling the lingering kisses from his friends.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful foursome." he thinks to himself as he lies down to let his sleep overcome him, his body suddenly aching for the next time they could...hang out.

There ya go! What do you guys think? I kinda liked it! Please review! Maybe I'll add a second part to it...if you guys want me too! And if you want me too, send me an idea (or three!) to do for it!

FAQ


	10. Chapter 11

A/N

Sooooo...I haven't worked on my kinks for a little while. Sorry, I just haven't had ideas.

But this a request from Serena-loves-angst.

It starts after the ending of Big Time Concert.

Kendall closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed, lying down on his bed. He was tired, their first concert had been a success but now he was tired, and just wanted to sleep.

The door opened and Kendall groaned.

"Kenny, are you still mad at me?"

Kendall had momentarily forgotten his anger during the concert, but now it had come back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed at James. His boyfriend looked sad, but he didn't care.

"Yes, I'm very mad, James."

"But, Kendall I said I was sorry!" he felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes to see James with a sad look in his eyes.

"Saying sorry won't help." Kendall sat up and crossed his arms.

"Kendall, why can't you forgive me?" Kendall glared at James.

"Not everything is about you, James, damn it!" james flinched and stood, crossing his arms and pouting.

"But I said I was sorry..." he mumbled. Kendall gripped his hair and stood.

"You realize what you almost did, James? You almost ruined everything for us!"

"Okay, almost, Kendall! Almost!" Kendall glared at James.

"Do you realize what we've all sacrificed for you? We all moved down here to pursue YOUR dream! To help you with YOUR career! And you're so freaking self-obsessed you were to blind to see how much you almost ruined Big Time Rush when you went with Hawk!"

James flinched at every word Kendall shouted at him before he hung his head. A tear dribbled out of his eyes and off his chin.

"Im sorry." Kendall saw the tears dribbling but he was way to pissed after that rant.

"Sorry is not going to fucking cut it!" james looked up at him, and Kendall thought it might sound a little wrong, but James looked so fucking adorable with watery hazel eyes and he was biting his lip. James put his hands together, as if begging, and looked at Kendall.

"Please, what do I to do make it up to you?"

Kendall watched as he nibbled on his lip, and subconsciously slid a hand up his torso. Kendall shook a little as the t-shirt pressed against his broad chest, tightening and showing off his nipples.

Kendall lost it.

He grabbed james and threw him towards the wall. James hit his side against the wall and gasped as Kendall pounced on him, pressing his hands into James's broad chest. He smashed his mouth against James's, listening to the younger boy groan and squirm. He flipped the boy around and pressed him into the wall. He thumped his hips hard against James, reaching around to squeeze and twist the hard nipple poking through James's shirt.

"Fuckin' teasing me..." Kendall thumped harder against James, listening to him squeal and moan. He grasped James's hips and thrusted harder.

"Oh, god fuck!" James threw his head back against Kendalls shoulder as he rocked into his hips, rubbing his erection that was poking through his jeans into James's ass. Kendall grabbed James's face and stuck his tongue into his mouth, dying for the taste of James, and at the same time, he was still mad. James pulled away gently, and let out a small whimper of confusment. He wanted to throw James around the room, literally knock some sense into the pretty boy.

Finally he grabbed James's shirt and whipped it off, making James spin gently in the room, but he finally tripped over something and fell to the ground. Kendall stood over him, dropping his shirt to the ground, before he leaned down and grabbed James's legs.

"W-wait Kendall-" but he squealed again as Kendall ripped the the jeans off his legs. James looked over his shoulder at Kendall, watching the blonde loom over him. He grinned, knowing he was just admiring him.

"Like what you see?"

"Love it." Kendall growled dropping to the floor and grabbing James's ass cheeks hard,squeezing his fingers into the thick skin, James groaned in pain but then whimpered as Kendall kissed the warm skin.

"Kendall..." he gripped the carpet and whimpered, but then James gasped as Kendall yanked his hands back, tying them back with the belt he had just been wearing. James gasped again, listening to the sound of kendalls zipper.

"Wait! Kendall what are you going to do?!" Kendall grabbed James, yanking him to his feet and then lulling him close. James's legs went numb as Kendall roughly kissed him, making his lips tingle and pulled them back onto the bed, James straddling him this time.

He groaned as Kendall thrusted up, his thick erecting rubbing against the bulge appearing in James's underwear.

"YOU are going to ride me." Kendall answered with a smirk.

"W-what?!" James gasped again, but then groaned as Kendall rammed up and thrusted against him. James gasped and looked at Kendall.

"B-but, k-Kenny, I've never done t-"

Kendall smashed his lips to James's, biting on his bottom lip and letting it go, letting it spring back.

"Just shut up and stop being a baby." Kendall growled. He yanked his boxers down his legs, doing the same to James before grinning up at him. James whimpered and felt his cheeks grow hot as Kendall raised him, holding the pretty boy up. He inserted the tip of his penis into James's puckered opening and thrusted up. James gasped and threw his head back, crying out as Kendall slide inside him. James gritted his teeth as Kendalls dick was fully engulfed inside his tight ass.

"Kendall...it...hurts..." he whimpered, his legs shaking as he tried to stay still on Kendalls dick.

"You'll get used to it baby." Kendall smirked, reaching his hand up to stroke the pretty boys soft hair.

James began breathing faster, raising himself up a little, feeling Kendall slide out, before Kendall gripped his hips and shoved him back down. His dick struck his prostate and James cried out, his legs shaking as pleasure shot up his spine.

"Oh god! Kendall!" he cried. Kendall chuckled, and then moved his hips a little and thrusted up again. James screamed in pleasure again, and then Kendall was thrusting up over and over again, making James scream and shake in pleasure.

"F-faster, Kenny, faster!" he cries. Then suddenly, the grip on his hips is harder, and Kendall makes him stop.

"Kendall!? Why!? please don't stop!" he screams,looking down at the blonde to see his smirk, and darky lusty eyes. James whimpered and then squealed when Kendall stood, his hard, throbbing cock still inside of him. He lifted James's beautiful, muscled thighs and put his legs on his shoulders as he smashed James into the wall. James gasped in pain and whimpered as Kendall began pounding inside of him, striking his prostate every time.

"AH! AH! OH MY GOD!" James screamed as Kendall went at full speed.

"FUCK! James, god your so beautiful, oh god!" he screamed. Kendall had forgotten about his anger, because this was just wonderful revenge. He had silently forgave James, but decided he should probably tell him later.

He shifted, spreading his legs a bit more,feeling his jeans slide further down his legs,making it easier to support James's meaty and muscled body as he pounded him into the wall. James scratched the wall with his nails, not being able to grip anything because his hands were bound, still.

James could feel himself unraveling, his eyes rolling back into his head as he began arching his back. Tears of pleasure dribbled off his cheeks.

"Kendall! Im gonna-"

"Fuck! Me to!" Kendall cried, before he began stumbling backwards. His knees hit the bed and he fell over, making James sink down on his cock. James moaned and then proceeded with bouncing as fast and as hard as he could on Kendalls cock, pounding into his prostate and then he arched his back in front of him, throwing his head back as he ousted himself down so hard, Kendalls dick threatened to get stuck.

He screamed and let out a sob of pleasure as it dug into his prostate and then with a large spasm he came, white sticky ropes shooting out of his untouched cock, and spraying all over Kendall.

Kendall felt James's asshole tighten very hard, so hard he wondered if it really was stuck. The pressure and friction caused him to grab James, and bite deep into his neck as he shot his load inside of James. James cried out and then it was dine as they bit flopped back, panting hard against each other. Kendall waited a few minutes before reaching around and untying James's hand and dropping the belt.

He rubbed the worn wrists,wincing when he saw the deep red marks there. He brought the wrists to his lips and kissed them, watching James blush. He traced James's cheek and kissed both of them.

"Sorry 'bout your wrists." he mumbled. James shrugged and curled into Kendall.

"It was good for a first time." kendalls eyebrows shot up into his blonde bangs.

"T-that was your first time?! Oh, lord, James I'm so sorry-" but James stopped him with a kiss.

"Its okay. No, it wasn't just okay, it was amazing. I'm glad it was you." James smiled as Kendall traced his face. Then he proceeded with kissing every part of James's face.

"Oh god you are beautiful...these gorgeous cheeks, this chin, your adorable nose, your beautiful eyes...and these lips..." but when Kendall leaned forward to kiss James's lips, he turned s head away. Kendall frowned.

"Baby, what is it?" he rubbed James's back with one hand.

"Do...do you really like my lips?" he mumbled, feeling them with the tips of his fingers. Kendall frowned and turned his head, so James was looking at him. He traced the outline of James's supple, plump lips.

"Yes. Of course I do, their amazing and I always wanna kiss them. Why do you ask?"

James was silent for a moment

"Hawk...wanted to change...my lips...he didn't like them at all..." he mumbled. He looked up to flinch when he saw Kendalls green eyes dark with anger. Kendall grabbed James's face and kissed his lips, over and over again.

"That man-had no-right-to-say something-like that!" Kendall hissed through each kiss.

"But-Kendall-" James sighed into Kendalls mouth.

"I love you, every part of you, do you understand? I don't care what he thinks and neither should you. You are beautiful, Jamie." he brushed a few locks of James's hair away from his face. James smiled but then nibbled on his lip.

"Are you still mad?"

Kendall sighed.

"No. I think you made up a lot for what you did." James smiled and looked down at their bodies.

"Its late, you know...we should probably get some rest." Kendall nodded and then moved his hips, gently pulling his now flaccid dick from James's hole. It slid out with a slick, wet noise and james hissed a little, but then gave Kendall a reassuring smile.

"Im okay." he whispered as he stood up and took off the rest of his clothes, stripping naked. Kendall swallowed hard and stared at James. He wondered if the boy would object to walking around naked when it was only Kendall and him, because he was seriously just that beautiful.

James felt arms wrap around his waist as Kendall pressed his now naked body to his.

"Dont put any clothes on." he whispered, leaning down to kiss james's bare shoulder. James shivered and nodded, letting Kendall lead him to kendalls bed, where they climbed in together, james on top of Kendall, his head on kendalls chest,listening to his heart beat.

"Do you think anybody heard us?" Kendall laughed at the question.

"If they did, they better get use to it." james blushed and kissed Kendalls chest, silently thanking that had forgiven him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

A/N

Okay ending sucked but whatevs so did you like?! If you did please leave a review!

FAQ


	11. Oh daddy

**A/N**

**So I haven't done any kinks lately. Okay, well, I've been feeling "up" to it lately soooo here's this one, from Khione-Ice-Queen.**

**I will only take boyXboy pairings.**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Kink: being called "Daddy."**

**Third person POV**

James crashed his lips onto Kendall's as Kendall yanked off his plaid shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Kendall gripped James's face gently as he shut the door behind James, backing him into the door and suckling on his lips, pulling the bottom one in between his teeth before nibbling on it and letting it bounce back. He kissed James, diving his tongue into his mouth and mapping out all of the places he knew would make James moan. He pulled out after James had moaned, and trailed down to his neck, where he nibbled and then bit down hard, eliciting a small shriek from the younger boy.

James pulled away slowly and kissed his way down Kendall's chest and stomach, letting the blonde moan, before he went back up and suckled on Kendall's neck while one of his hands played with Kendall's nipple, taking the soft bud and hardening it, his other diving into Kendall's jeans and fondling the bulge under his boxers.

"Oh, god, Jamie…"Kendall breathed as James lowered himself to his knees slowly, giving his boyfriend a very seductive look. Kendall ran his hands through James's hair, earning a small growl from the copper haired boy. Kendall's hands quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot. God, it's been so long since we've done anything…" his sentence was cut off when James unzipped his jeans and gave his cock a teasing lick. Kendall tossed his head back, and groaned as his fingers curled into the palms of his hands.

"Jamie, God stop teasing me-"His moan was stretched out as James slowly deep throated him, staring up at him with the most _fucking innocent_ look _ever._ Kendall felt his breathing and heartbeat speed up as James sucked gently, gagging slightly as he tried to take the large organ in. James sucked, and then grazed his teeth over it gently. Kendall slapped his hands over his mouth as he held back his screams. James began bobbing his head gently, hollowing out his cheeks to take more in. Drool dribbled out between his lips as he bobbed and pulled off, letting his tongue tease Kendall's cock. His tongue slid down the side of his erection, making Kendall squirm as he traced over a vein. Kendall's toes curled into the carpet and he grabbed James's hair again, tugging on it and ignoring the protests coming from the younger boy.

Kendall gently shoved James down onto his cock, making him suck harder on it.

"_Jamie, James….f-fuck…gonna cum…."_ He panted. James whimpered, but continued sucking, and then he bobbed his head faster, making Kendall bite down hard on his lip, drawing blood as he arched his back gently. The familiar burning sensation began in the pit of his stomach, and he groaned as he tried not to scream.

James suddenly pulled off and Kendall looked down, letting out tiny panting breaths, feeling the blood from his bottom lip dribble off his chin. His blood was pulsating through his body and the sweat was trickling down his back as he stared down at James. Tangled, sex messy hair that made Kendall whimpers a little. James's lips were red and swollen from kissing and deep throating him, drool and large threads of pre-cum dribbling down his muscular jaw.

A large hickey from where Kendall had bitten down and sucked on was already showing off, making Kendall give a possessive growl. Hazel eyes were blown wide open, filled with so much **lust** and-fuck it if Kendall thought it was hot- _innocence._ _Such innocence…_

Kendall threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, earning a pout from James, making more blood pump through his body and Kendall felt his erection swell.

"You messed up my hair." Kendall bent down and kissed James's lips, swiping his tongue across the bottom one.

"Oh, but you look beautiful, as you always do." James smiled a little and stood, lifting his arms a little to help Kendall rip his shirt off, before Kendall pushed him back into the door and kiss him passionately, spreading pre-cum and drool all over their lips. Kendall pulled back a little and James giggled, before lacing his hands behind Kendall's head and half-lidding his eyes.

"Oh,_ daddy,_ it's so good." Kendall gasped as his cock swelled and he glanced down between his and James's intertwined legs to groan as James's hand pumped his erection slowly.

"Jamie, Jamie…FUCK!" He cried as he bit down on James's shoulder. James cried out a little and Kendall slapped his hands away to lift the younger boy into his arms, holding him up by his thigh and shove him against the door. James's groaned and whimpered as Kendall rubbed his thick cock against James's bulge in his pants. James squirmed and cried for release from the strict confines of his jeans, but felt himself grow hotter from the deep friction as his heart sped up. Kendall squeezed his thighs, and growled in his ear as he lifted James a bit more and began rubbing himself against his ass.

"_Oh, I'm Daddy now, huh? Well, Jamie you've been a bad boy."_

"Yes, Daddy, yes please p-punish me!" Kendall tossed James on the bed and crawled over him, grabbing his hair and tugging it gently, messing it up even more. James whimpered when he saw the deep lusty look in Kendall's eyes, all green gone and now replaced with black. Kendall knelt down slowly and nipped along James's broad chest, making him whimper and grab Kendall's blonde locks when said blonde began sucking his left nipple, tugging and rolling his right one between his fingers.

"_Daddy…daddy…oh, God, Daddy I-I'm sorry-"but_ Kendall gently slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt but it shocked James a little. He whimpered.

"You're not sorry, you're _glad_ you disobeyed, aren't you?" James whimpered again when Kendall straddled his legs, forcing them to lie straight as he ripped open the zipper on James's jeans. James cried out when Kendall grabbed his wrists and held him down as he grinded against James's still covered erection.

"_AH! AHHH…OHHH…OH GOD, Ken-Daddy please..."_ James cried, tears of pleasure dribbling down his cheeks.

"Nope, no more, James. Turn around." James slowly sat up, feeling hazy and hot. He was tired, hot and bothered, and he didn't know what Kendall had in mind until he was on his knees, hunched over and lying there. Kendall swatted him on the ass and he squeaked, leaning back to glare at him, but Kendall's stare made him shiver and turn back around sheepishly.

"You're in time out, Jamie."

"Kendall…" he groaned, but he was answered by silence.

"Kendall?" he went to turn around, but Kendall's chilly voice made him turn back.

"_I said you're in time out."_ James shivered but sat there, feeling his erection begin to ache. He needed a release, badly.

"Kend-ohhh…" he groaned when he felt Kendall's hands kneading his back, and then his hot mouth was on James's neck.

"_Do you think I can allow you to come out of time out now, Jamie?"_ James groaned when he felt Kendall's hand grasp his cock, and he whimpered, leaning forward on the palms of his hands and lean on his knees.

"Y-yes, Daddy. Please?"

"Are you going to be a good boy?" James nodded quickly and he gasped when Kendall's fingers touched his sensitive nipple.

"_Yes…"_he hissed. Kendall flipped him and kissed down James's chest, making him whimper even more and Kendall smiled once he reached the waistband of James's boxers. He looked up at James to find him biting his knuckle and his eyes squeezed shut. Kendall smiled and yanked down James's boxers, grabbing his boyfriend's erection and kissing it, making James open his eyes and look at him.

"K-K-daddy?" He stuttered. Kendall smiled, wondering how long James was going to keep up this charade. Not that Kendall minded, but it was just a random act.

Kendall stood and quickly shimmied out of his jeans, reaching down to rip James's off, making the other's legs bounce on the bed,, before he curled up slowly, his cheeks all the way to his chest go red in embarrassment of being completely naked in front of Kendall. Kendall smiled possessively again as he took in all of James, before he reached down and let his hands trail from James's chest to his beautiful abs, to his gorgeous cock. He tugged on it, then reached down and massaged James's thighs, making him whimper and shut his eyes, placing his hand over his mouth to nibble on his knuckle in case he needed to cry out.

Kendall tugged on the younger boy's weeping cock again, making James arch his back a little.

"Daddy…" James whispered, before he gasped and was flipped over onto Kendall. Kendall gripped his hips a little harder and he smiled. He trailed his hands up James's thighs and rubbed them, before he teased James, making his eyes twitch a little, sweat dribble down his body.

"So…soooo beautiful…" Kendall whispered, before he brought his hand down to grab the base of his own cock and guides it to James's hole, who whimpered and looked away. Kendall noticed his shyness and he lifted James chin to meet his eyes as he rested on his elbows.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I…I umm…Kendall, this...this is my first time bottoming, Kendall!" Kendall was a bit taken back on James's outburst, but he rubbed James's embarrassed tears away and kissed his lips gently.

"So, you've topped before?" James nodded and bit his lip as he balanced himself on Kendall's hips, placing his hands on Kendall's chest.

"Yes…girls…before I…before I told you how I felt…But, I swear they were just ways to get off, Kenny!" James cried. Kendall smiled a little and rubbed his cheeks.

"How the hell are you so innocent?" James blushed.

"I really only had sex with a few girls…but not in Minnesota…So, it wasn't really that long ago…"

"But this…" Kendall pushed the tip of his cock into James's hole and James cried out," This is still mine?""

"yes…always…" James whimpered. Kendall pulled himself out and grabbed the bottle of lotion he kept on his nightstand and handed it to James. James smiled and placed a good amount in his hand, sticking his tongue between his tongue while he did, before he tossed the bottle away and reached under him to lube Kendall up. Kendall groaned and raised his hips gently as James tugged on his cock.

Kendall held James's hips as he positioned himself and then he kissed James on the lips as he pushed in. James groaned and then Kendall jerked his hips upwards, striking something inside of James and making him scream.

"OH DADDY,YES!" James cried. Kendall moaned and began thrusting his hips up, pressing his and James's palms together as they rocked up and down, Kendall pounding his hips up to slap against James's ass. James cried out with every thrust, tossing his head back to scream and yell as Kendall began going harder.

"Daddy, yes, yes, daddy yes!" James screamed. Kendall held their hands together as he rolled them over, letting go momentarily to lift James's legs up, hoisting his strong legs into the air. James cried as Kendall dug his knees into the mattress, curled his toes, and absolutely wrecked James's little hole, making the younger cry, scream and shake, digging his nails into Kendalls arms as they rocked together.

"DADDY! YES, HARDER, HARDER DADDY!"

"OOHHH…. FUCK JAMIE, FUCK, ARE YOU GONNA BE A GOOD BOY JAMIE?"

"Y-YES DADDY YES, PLEASE, DADDY LET ME CUM!"

Kendall pounded harder, his blonde hair sticking in clumps to his forehead and James had his own head tossed back, his Adams apple moving up and down as he screamed. Kendall couldn't resist, and bit down on his Adams apple to suckle and make the younger boy shriek in so much pleasure. The bed shook back and forth, busting the wall, and making the pall flake in big cracks and fall off, along with dry wall.

The burning sensation began in Kendall's stomach again and he screamed.

"F-FUCK ,JAMES IM GOING TO C-"

"INSIDE DADDY INSIDE CUM INSIDE OF ME!" james shrieked as he spread his legs wider and Kendall pushed in until he was threatened to become stuck. His hot seed burst into James, and Kendall jerked his hips in deeper, if that was possible, as he continued squirting inside of his boyfriend, so much it was dribbling up his upside down body, spilling into his belly button. James screamed and cried as he painted Kendalls chest and neck white.

James cried weakly, lowering his shaking legs as Kendall continued squirting. But finally, after what felt like forever, did their heartbeats begin to slow down and Kendall panted as he gently pulled out. James cried softly, looking down weakly at all the cum spilling out of him.

"G-god…y-you almost k-killed me, K-kenny…" James stuttered, feeling too confused to do anything but sleep. Kendall collapsed on top of James, making him groan in discomfort. Kendall panted gently ,before wrapping his arms around James and kissing him, massaging the latter.

"So…what was with the whole 'daddy' Thing going on there?" James blushed dark red and Kendall laughed, kissing his cheek.

"no, no, baby, it was hot! But why-"

"I don't…really know…" James shrugged and looked away as Kendall kissed him and flipped them so the copper-haired boy was lying in Kendalls arms. He smiled before snuggling into Kendalls arms, before he opened one eye and sort of glared at Kendall.

"You still messed up my hair."

"Get over it, baby. You look adorable. Besides, you can fix it tomorrow, but for now, just lie here with me."

**~a few weeks later~**

Carlos smiled as he plopped down on the couch with his own boyfriend, Logan as they turned on the TV and reached into his big bowl of popcorn and began munching.

"So, how was your day?" Logan smiled and kissed Carlos's filled cheek, that made him resemble a chipmunk.

"I twied do mump oober the dwool." Logan laughed as Carlos's consistent eating of popcorn made his talking rather difficult.

"You tried to jump over the pool?"

Carlos nodded and Logan smiled.

"On rwockek skwates." Carlos smiled, his little red cheeks so cute. His smile was contagious because Logan couldn't stop smiling himself. The door opened but they ignored it as Carlos swallowed and Logan dove in, licking the butter off his lips to press his tongue into his boyfriends mouth, but something stopped them.

"_You've been bad today, Jamie."_

"_I-im sorry, daddy!"_

Several sounds of flesh hitting flesh, sounding like slaps or spanks, sounded through the living room.

"_I'm sorry, Daddy, sorry!"_

"_You're being punished, Jamie. Tell me what you did wrong."_

Logan rolled his eyes and thanked god when it was over, but then the sound of a belt being tossed and rough pounding started.

"_YES, DADDY, YES, HARDER!"_

"Ugh! My virgin ears!" Carlos screamed, clamping his hands over his own ears as the horndogs in the bedroom screamed and fucked. Logan sweated nervously, becoming hot and bothered, before he grabbed Carlos's hand and tugged him out of the apartment.

"Not again…" Logan groaned.

XXXXX

"**Fuck!**" kendall screamed as he jerked his hips one last time and emptied himself inside of James, who groaned as his own orgasm erupted through him and his hand was covered in his own cum.

"Ohhh…Daddy…"he moaned.

Kendall pulled out gently, his seed dribbling out of James in a little stream, and kendall watched his knees wobble before he grabbed him and held him up, dragging them both to bed, flopping down and kissing each other.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." James yawned, tucking his hickey covered neck into Kendalls.

"Should we go get Logan and Carlos?"

"Nah. They can suffer a bit longer."

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know a couple of you have been requesting some fics, but I swear im gonna pump them out soon enough. I have an idea for a continuation of the Cargan couple in this chapter that will go out to a request somebody gave me a while back. Im sorry for not catching up on this, but I will get on it soon enough.**

**Oh ummm the Cargan couple might actually be a little sad, sooooo don't read it…Ill post a warning.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**FAQ**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know I haven't uh been posting lately and I want to apologize for this. My life has become situated between 7-3 for school then 30 minutes to drive from school to home to get dresses for work, and the whole 30 minutes is spent DRIVING to my fucking work. I don't get off until 10 most nights and finish homework at 11pm-1am. As you can see, my days are full.

i wanted to alert everyone to the change in my kink stories. I haven't done them in a long time, and I contemplated deleting them before I realized you know some people still like to request items to be written so I kept it on, but I wanted to tell some readers that may have pointed out the "it's not rape if you like it" chapter. I wanted to apologize on my behalf, I wrote that when I was much younger and less experienced. I have deleted it, and if I have a request for anything non-consensual in the future there will be major warnings for everyone. I feel like this is a more respectable approach, albeit maybe not to some peoples specification. Thank you for taking the time to read my note, and thank you for reading my stories. I will try to update within this month on my other story. Thank you, readers of fanfiction.


End file.
